Hell's Lingering Kiss
by ShellyCullen
Summary: There are a lot of things I don't understand about life. Referring to my so-called "Destiny", Hell wants me, Heaven needs me, and the Earth is about to be shaken up. So what does forbidden love have to do with anything? Amuto.
1. Prayer

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

Summary: There are a lot of things I don't understand about life. Referring to my so-called "destiny", Hell wants me, Heaven needs me, and the Earth is about to be shaken up. So what does forbidden love have to do with anything? Amuto.

**ShellyCullen: I didn't think I was actually going to write this story. The thought came while I was on vacation, and began to grow into something more. But what with all my other fanfictions, I didn't even write it out. That is…until I had a dream about it. THAT'S when I decided on writing it. That and…because I have to for school.**

**Ikuto: As always…your stories can be so…weird. This crosses the wacky meter. You and supernatural things…**

**Shelly: HEY! All I do is watch ghost hunters! That's it! So…yeah!**

**Ikuto: Weak.**

**Shelly: Ahem, yes. ANYWHO, there are disclaimers at the bottom of the chapter. So if you're looking for them or something, they are below.**

**Amu: You have nothing to say.**

**Shelly: I've had a rough week. Too much running…and walking…and learning. So, um, here is my break from the real world. Enjoy! ;3**

**Chapter One:**

Prayer

_Dear God, thank You that I can talk with You-that You are my intimate Friend. I want prayer to become more and more a part of my life, so that each and everything I do will be a prayer that ties me closer to You. Amen._

The swirling colors began as nothing at all, but that. Different shades mixing in with each other. I was able to decipher great works of blue and red, shooting out in amazing rays. While the green and orange came from the sides, creating a picture, almost as if it came from a movie screen.

I had always had a dream like this very one, filled with multiple colors and shapes…I just never understood what they meant. Or if they were just as they seemed to be.

"Hinamori."

A voice broke through my mixtures and a face formed. Sensei stood over me, here mouth a thin line as I watched her, dazed. I could feel the cool surface of my classroom desk under my right cheek, and my arms draped over the sides.

"So nice of you to join us. That will be another detention for you tomorrow morning." She remarked, walking away as I groaned inwardly. I sat back up, stretching and letting a small yawn escape my lips. I could see all the other girls, mocking me from behind their harsh masks and pretending not to care.

"Now, class. Your homework is fairly simple. It is indeed a long term project I'm sure all of you will have fun with." Our teacher, Ms. Oshinge sighed, passing out the warm white paper to each of the girls in the room. I placed the tip of a pen in my mouth as I stared lazily out the window.

Ms. Oshinge was to expect the silent groans and faces from her students. The girls took the assignment with wary glances, passing down the sheet until it reached my desk. The girl who sat beside me flicked the paper my way and I was able to catch it before it fell onto the floor. Mostly by routine.

"This will be a long term project, and it will be due in at least six months. The reason for the time is for you to explore and research different kinds of poems and songs." She wrote a few notes on the board, underlining a specific name. Then she glanced back at us.

"Does anyone know who this is?"

The room was silent, no hands raised or voices spoken. Ms. Oshinge smiled, as if it were an accomplishment to have her class puzzled and continued with the lecture.

"A very famous musician back in the 1940s. Can anyone tell me why I have shown you this?" Another question came as her eyes darted around the room, finally landing on me. I was thankful I had pulled out the pen, not needing to be scowled.

"Hinamori. Any ideas?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I was stumped. How the hell should I know why we're learning about a musician?

I could feel numerous eyes bore into my skull, waiting for an answer or comment of some sort. I sighed, closing my eyes and lightly resting my chin onto my propped up arm.

"Hai, sensei. Music was a great thing to have in that time period. The 1940s were a great time for change." My voice came out relaxed and at ease, maybe even a little cocky. Ms. Oshinge frowned, disapproving.

"Check again, Hinamori. Read the sheet." She replied, pointing at the desk I was casually leaning over. I looked down and skimmed the paragraph.

_Write a feeling or time when you had a great deal of emotion. Turn the event into lyrics to transform the thoughts to a song._

This lady doesn't know anything about teenagers.

"I want each and everyone of you to write a song. The project will be graded on how well your grammar is and the lyrics. This doesn't have to be a masterpiece, but I would like to feel some emotion and liveliness in it." She finished off just as the bell rang. We all stood up, relieved for the end of the day.

I grabbed my bag, dropping the heavy load unto the white-topped desk so it made a thud and stuffed the paper into a folder. I slipped everything back in and carelessly held my bag in my right hand, letting it hang behind my shoulder.

Before leaving, sensei caught my shoulder in a firm grip. I turned to here slightly as the rest of the class filed out. "Hinamori." Her voice came out ghostly. "I do hope everything at home has gone fine." I sighed, knowing what was to come. Almost a routine I had gotten by many other people. And each person I answered the exact same way.

"Yes, of course." And I waited for her reaction, something the others had all thought up. She hesitated, and released me.

"Alright, then. I still expect you tomorrow morning, though."

I left the room and walked into the hard, marble floors. Of course I was used to the questions everyone had asked. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do? But my answer, I'm fine, really. No, it's okay. Didn't even come close to how I was feeling. I wasn't okay. Nothing was fine.

It had only been three weeks since the incident. Did they think I would just forget? Move on? Cry until my face was a swollen mess of mascara and eyeliner? None of those things happened, but I was indeed lying. I felt like shit, no less. It wasn't going to get better. Not now, anyway.

The halls began to fill with several teenage girls, until the whole building was cramped, almost as if the walls were closing in. I tried my best to shove my way through the heavy crowd, avoiding the snickers and glances I was getting.

High school. What's not to love, right?

**::~0~::**

"How was school, Amu-chan?" Mom asked as I began to take off my shoes, holding the back of the heel with one foot and pulling the other out. This gesture wasn't the easiest way to get my shoes off, but it was the simplest.

"Fine." I replied, taking the footwear to the side and dropping it by the corner.

"Any new friends?" She asked, seeming hopeful with the question. I didn't answer, but instead went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"You know, Ami started 1st grade today." Mama continued on her babbling as I only listened slightly. A strange tune was ringing in my head, seeming to want to cover my own thoughts. I blame television.

"And she has at least five girls she loves to play with already. Its amazing how children find people they can be with in just a couple of minutes." She sighed, admiring the thought. I twisted the cap and took a big sip, letting the cold liquid fill my chest. Mom stared at me, speechless.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Its not like I was acting different. In fact, this is how every day went. Just like it should.

"Well…don't you plan to bring someone over?" Her gaze held something higher than anticipation as I winced at the hope.

"Not really. The kids at my school are really…snooty." I stated, pursing my lips. Mom made a sound crossed with a strain and sigh.

"Well, then." She hesitated, trying to form a decent ending to our awkward conversation. "I guess you could just start with your homework." She suggested, turning back to whatever work she had. I walked up the steps to my room, shutting the door and walking to my desk.

It was pretty boring here, but it wasn't as if I wasn't happy. I didn't like change. So normal and ordinary checked out better in my book rather than extraordinary. Even if the days seemed to drag on.

I walked up to my table, flipped open the planner, and read my finished work and progress. Everything was pretty much completed, except for that song. This was going to be troublesome.

I chomped on the cap of my black pen, considering to start the lyrics a head of time. What was the point of earning it this early if I didn't take advantage of the time? Besides, Ms. Oshinge hardly ever gave us long term projects.

I grabbed my notebook and reread the directions. I took a few minutes to think.

How do I feel right now? Miserable. A major emotion or event that happened? None, besides the accident. How life is right now? Sucks.

I sighed in defeat, dropping my head onto the desk's cool surface. Why couldn't Ms. Oshinge be a normal teacher and just give us tests?!

I groaned, just as sweat beads began to form on my forehead. I always had a problem with thinking too hard. Sometimes my energy would run low. This had always disturbed me, being that I once passed out during an Algebra test. Yeah, I had studied hard for it, but it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I couldn't think of anything to do…so, of course bad memories began to stir up in my head. Most of the day, I'd keep myself so occupied with tests or school, or even my mom if I had to. Yet, every night the past would creep up on me. And I'd cry.

However, I had found a way not to hide, not to break down crumbling to the floor. The only way I thought of protecting myself was becoming numb. Thinking of absolutely nothing. Sure, it was boring and tiresome, but I wasn't filled with pain or grief.

I sighed, peering at my plain wall as I studied each individual line. A pattern consisted each time, and I fought to keep each one to a different space. It was very cold in the room, I soon realized, but didn't pay much attention to it.

My concentration was interrupted by a tapping noise. I lifted my head up, turning to the balcony doors and watching them carefully. Nothing was out there…yet the tapping didn't stop.

I stood up, curious and approached the doors, just behind the glass. I peeked at the porch for any branches or rocks, but the sound was from nothing around. This began to scare me a little. I wasn't one for believing in the supernatural…but things like horror scared the crap out of me.

I turned around, shaking my head. I was being ridiculous. There weren't any ghosts there or zombies. It was probably just a stray cat or something. Yeah, that made sense.

I changed and crawled into bed, night dawning over the restless town and my silent, still bedroom.

**::~0~::**

I woke up…on the ground.

If I could be more surprised as I was now, I would have. I got up slowly, picking up the tangled blankets and pillows sprawled around the floor. I didn't think I moved much when I slept…apparently, I was wrong.

I began to grab all the sheets on my bed, pulling them and taking off the clothing on top. Once I grabbed something furry, it moved.

My eyes bugged out as I froze in fear, watching the soft thing in my hand. It shook side to side until it unrolled…into a dog?

Yes, it was indeed a dog. Much larger than I had anticipated on. Its fur soft and long enough to cover its paws and body shape. The eyes, big brown ones were staring at me as its head tilted slightly. I did the same, measuring its expression.

The last thing I needed to do was have any police involved. Maybe it was a stray without a home. Or it could be lost. But…how did it get in?

I looked around, my eyes falling on the balcony doors. The right one was open, letting a soft breeze pass by and shift the yellow curtains placed over it. I sighed, somewhat relived.

"So that's where you came from." I stated, to no one in particular. I glanced back at the dog, which was now panting and down on all fours. Its long tail wagged, excited as I walked toward the back doors.

Outside, I was able to see other houses and streets busy with taxis and other people. It was a loud day, car horns and yelling, along with the occasional cussing from below. It formed a bunch of different bickering, the whole city buzzed into a loud whisper of chaos. This was Japan in its highest arc.

But, no. There was no owner outside, asking or begging for his or her dog back. No trace of people, children, even a truck for the pound. No one cared as usual, and no one would care if I had asked. So what was the point, really?

I stared back at the canine, holding my hand out so it was able to sniff my fingers. The dog did asked and let a long, sloppy tongue brush against my knuckles. I smiled, patting the surprisingly soft hair, which was groomed and combed into a cute style.

This dog did have a home, that was no question. One where it was very familiar with people and trusting. But…how can I find the owner?

I sighed, gripping onto the railing over the heightened porch. Well…I know what I'm doing today.

**::~0~::**

"That will be sixteen dollars." The woman behind the scanner said, the pink bubble gum in her mouth popping. I dug into my pocket, taking out a crumpled twenty and handing it to her. She looked at the torn paper in disgust, flattening it out and placing it inside.

"Right. Your change is four dollars even." She gave me four singles and the bag while I gave a quiet, thank you in return. Then I left the store.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." I pulled out my item, a blue leash and collar and strapped it around the dog's neck, letting my hand wrap around the handle. "We better start putting these up."

In my other hand was a stack of papers, pictures of the animal stating "Lost dog found". I wasn't sure where this was going to get me, knowing that if you lose something in the city, its most likely gone forever. Plus, there are quite a bit of tourists, although they'd most likely come back to claim.

I went by the main park, the only place to really hang any signs and stapled the flyer onto a tree. I made sure to do it more than once, in case some retard came by and knocked it down by accident. Heaven forbid that should happen. Then I went onto the next one.

"Yo! Watch out!" A voice called. I turned, just as something shot by my side so fast, it was a blur. It left my hair flying past my shoulders and bangs getting into my eyes. I was frozen, stunned.

"You alright?" The person asked and I turned to meet lime green eyes. My body was still in a phase, cold, even as the person didn't move the slightest. It was a teenage boy, only a few years older than me with nice tanned skin and somewhat curly brown hair. He was holding a skateboard under his arm, smiling at me with a look of embarrassment and happiness. I wasn't sure if the right move was to greet him back or smack him upside the head.

"Hey? Everything okay?" He asked again, waving a hand in front of my face as if I were mental. I blushed, humiliated by my rushing thoughts that prohibited me from coming up with an incoherent answer.

"F-Fine." I finally stated, staring down at his shoes. Green sneakers with piercingly white shoelaces. Nice. He better watch those shoes, someone could steal them off his feet.

"That's a relief. Sorry about back there, I was going a little too fast." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm Kukai, by the way." He extended a hand and I took a second to stare at it.

"Amu." I replied, shaking it. His hand was very warm and bigger than mine was. I pulled back quickly, looking off to the side.

"Nice dog." He commented, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"The dog you have?" He questioned, pointing at the golden retriever. My eyes widened and I mentally smacked myself.

"Oh! This isn't my dog. You see, I'm looking for the owner and I'm putting up flyers. It was just in my room this morning, from the balcony." I rambled on as he tried to focus on my words. Curse myself for being anti-social. I must look like an idiot.

"Ah, no worries. I get it." He said, putting the board onto the cement and standing on it. He began moving it in such a way, lifting the top part and supporting his weight in back, while steadying it back on the ground. It looked almost graceful to me.

"So, looking for this fellow's home? I can help." He offered, continuing to move side to side, concentrating on his feet.

"Uh, no it's okay. I'm fine and I don't know if it's a boy…" I answered, letting the subject drop. He stopped his tricks and looked back up at me, determined.

"Alright. I'll help you look for this here bitches home."

My mouth hung open, astounded. He began laughing.

"Joking, joking. Bitch is what a female dog is called." He explained and I relaxed, cheeks once again burning.

"Oh. I see." I let out, stupidly.

"Don't get out much, huh?" I shook my head.

"I'm not a people person."

He nodded, understanding and skated passed me, grabbing the papers from my arms.

"C'mon, slow poke. Maybe you can learn a thing or two about bitches."

Turned out Kukai wasn't half-bad. He had many opinions and was always happy and laughing. He said he even played the drums a little and was in a band with his friends. I happened to love rock bands, and offered to hear them play.

By the end of the day, we had ever poster up, which in count was about 49. I was impressed we had finished even before sun set. Kukai continued doing tricks, now skating backwards.

"How do you do that?" I asked, awed. Its not like he could see where he was going. Did he simply not care?

"Natural talent." He gloated, smiling at me and moving slightly faster.

"A natural, huh?" There was a female who had spoken just when Kukai came to a halt, turning around.

"Oh, hey Utau!" Kukai waved. I looked passed him. There, standing behind him could have been the prettiest girl on the planet. She was, is gorgeous!

Her hair was long and a rich blonde color, unlike the fake ones woman try to pull off. The hair was pulled into to side ponytails, layered so it came just above her waist. Her skin was pale, but not pasty and she had the most unique eyes, a bright violet color.

Her outfit seemed to have come from a fashion magazine. She had a black tank with a purple hooded sweater over. There were gray skinny jeans on her long legs and some silver heels to match. She stared at Kukai, raising an eyebrow, accusingly.

"I hope you weren't showing off." She said as Kukai just smiled, skating around the stoned path. The girl sighed, now looking at me and giving a small smile.

"Don't be fooled. Kukai can just be a bit full of himself at times." She held out her hand, just as Kukai did. Were teenagers always this formal?

"How are you? I am Utau Hoshina." She stated with pride and I took her hand, nervously.

"Amu…Hinamori." Was it really a good idea to tell last names to a stranger? We had only met a few seconds ago. Jeez, not everyone is a crazy stalker, Amu! My mind countered back.

"So, Amu. I take it my friend here has been letting you see his so called skills." She gestured to Kukai, who skated back to us.

"Hey, I totally nailed it. Don't doubt me." He responded to Utau who made no motion to talk back.

"Uh, he's okay. Just finished the posters." I spoke shyly. Her eyebrows knitted together and I was crushed by humiliation again. How many times was this going to happen in one day?!

"She means for that dog she has, which she really doesn't have, who she's been putting up papers to find who really had the dog." Kukai answered for me. At this point, I was sure we last Utau, who seemed dumbfounded.

"Okay." She replied, at last. "Any luck yet?" She asked me and I simply shook my head. "Too bad. I have to leave now, though. And they're looking for you as well, Kukai." She added, walking off. I stared after her, still stunned by her beauty.

"Isn't she something?" Kukai asked, only I couldn't tell if he was mocking or not. I just nodded. "Yeah, but I really do have to go. So…see yea round, I guess." He finished and skated after the girl. I was left alone in the setting background of the park.

"That was…different." I let out before heading back home.

**=3**

"Do you…have a name?" I pondered, wondering if this dog was raised in a nice, fine house. The dog's head tilted in confusion as I rolled over on my bed, now staring up at the ceiling while my head dangled of the side. Blood began to rush up and pump to my brain.

"Maybe it would be easier if I knew your name." I got up too quickly, my hair falling back onto my shoulders while my head felt dizzy and throbbed. I clutched it for a second, before standing back up.

I could keep the dog, give it a name and a home. The idea was appealing, and mom always thought I was too lonely. I glanced dog at the retriever, the dog panting and looking around the room under its golden bangs. If I named the dog, I'd only grow an attachment to it. I didn't need another thing to be tied down to.

I squatted in front of the animal, leveling its head and stared into the dark, brown eyes. "So, what did you think of Kukai and Utau?" I questioned, just as the dog's tail wagged excitedly. I held my hand out, hesitant, but began to stroke its fur.

"Maybe…one night wouldn't be bad. How does that sound?" I asked, and I swear the dog's mouth curved into a smile.

**::~0~::**

"Hinamori-san?"

I checked over my shoulder to see a boy with green hair and a pair of oval glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing strange clothes, a long whit/yellow robe, the sleeves much too big for his arms and a long collar that hung out and covered his neck completely. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who wants to know?" I muttered under my breath, narrowing my eyes. This didn't send him in awe or anger as most kids would go, he merely stared.

"Well, what do you want?!" I spat. This guy was wasting my time, not to mention making me late for detention. Wait a second…

"SHIT!" I yelled, running toward the front doors of the school. Now I was going to get it from Ms. Oshinge.

"Unforgivable." Her voice, much as her eyes were cruel and unnerving. I stepped into the classroom, panting as she sent me to a desk in the front of the room.

"Now, I want you to copy the notes on the board. Once you've done that, do it three more times." I looked up and almost regretted it. The whole two chalkboards were scribbled with writing, all about certain manners and respect. I could feel myself sulk, just as I grabbed a pen and began writing. Ms. Oshinge took a seat at the front desk and opened up a book.

Stupid teacher. All I did was fall asleep! Once!…. Okay, maybe twice, but this was torture! I mean, who has to copy notes like this three times?!

I was halfway through the page when Sensei looked at the clock and left the room without a word. I dropped the pen, letting my head sink onto the surface of the desktop.

I knew what was going to happen now. I was going to think again, of that incident. And I was going to cry again. Tears were brimming up in the corner of my eyes and I already new it was too late to become numb. Too much was lined up at the surface.

A new breeze brushed passed my head and I lifted my face up, in fear sensei had returned. But I wasn't met with the beady eyes of my English teacher. Instead, I was face to face with dark blue ones.

**ShellyCullen: So, why am I writing this story? Let me answer a few questions before anyone has time to ask them.**

**Is this a religious fanfic? If you know of the show, "Supernatural" I guess that kind of sums it up. If not, then yes, it will be a little.**

**Why are you writing ANOTHER story? Quite frankly, my other stories cannot be continued anytime soon. The reason for this is not writer's block or viruses, but the fact that this story relates to my schoolwork and progress in English class.**

**Inspiration for the story? The up coming apocalypse I keep hearing about. That and the fact that my friend has encouraged me to read the bible each night so my life will feel better. And to tell you the truth, it does. And one day when I was on vacation, this idea kind of just happened and came together.**

**The Disclaimers? Okay, do not own Shugo Chara or the "Prayer" at the beginning of the chapter. There will be one at the start of every chapter, though. It fits with the story's plot.**

**Everyone's Ages? Will be mentioned later on. You know Amu is in Highschool, and everyone else seems about the same age.**

**What exactly is that whole "Prayer" thing at the beginning of the story? I found that prayer from a book my family got me on my communion. So, no credit for those starting words, since they DO come from the bible, I think…???**

**How can I help? You, reviewers, can help by sending me reviews as usual. And also comment if I had improved in grammar and such, along with any mistakes I have made. I'm really pushing myself and upping the stakes.**

**Thanks to… My best friend, who had given me the real inspiration for this story. Without you I don't know how I would have made it through school. :)**

**Shelly **


	2. Fear

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: Okay, so some questions have been asked about the story, which I cannot reveal now. So, sorry. :p**

**Ikuto: So…the chapter should start. **

**Shelly: Right! Character role mentioned later. Chapter two, begin!**

**Aio: Hehe. _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._ **

**Chapter Two:**

_Fear_

_Jesus, You know how scared I am sometimes, even when I hide it from those around me. Please take my fears, Lord. Sometimes they're all I have to give You. They don't seem like much of an offering-but here they are, Jesus. I'm putting them in Your hands. Amen._

I stared into those midnight blue shaded eyes for a moment. A dark depth crossed the very core and into the iris. It surprised me, how deep these eyes were, when most stood out flat. Maybe it just showed through the light.

My eyes refocused into the actual owner of those eyes. They shifted and took in the whole image of a boy. I honestly wished I hadn't looked at all.

The host, a teenage boy who couldn't be older than 17 at the least. His face was shaped into effortless perfection, his chin curving in a nice, refined way. With the locks of dark blue hair messy on his head, he rocked that new out-of-bed look. The skin tone was a peach color, just tints away from becoming pale. I noted his outfit, black pants and a black button down shirt. He OWNED the rebel look.

I released a quick breath, not even realizing I was holding one in. The boy questioned my reaction with a raised eyebrow, sending my cheeks to heat up slightly. I shook my head before my senses returned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and letting my back talk take control. The guy's expression didn't change at all, but his eyes looked more interested. As if I were amusing him. I glared at him fully.

"Hey, retard. Are you deaf or something? Get out." I demanded, annoyed by his silence. I swear, if any of the other girls sent him to torture me or something…

The boy stared again, except this time a dark, small smirk appeared on his smooth lips. His era had quickly been turned into something much more motional. Much more deadly. The look screamed for a dare. He was testing to see if I would take his challenge. My spine shivered.

I quickly looked away, my eyes darting over to the window. For some reason, staring at that strange had my mind in a mush. A headache was making its way through my skull as I took more even breaths.

I turned back and gasped. The boy had disappeared without a trace. No footsteps, movement of air. Not even the door gave its usual creak to acknowledge someone's presence.

Weird.

I commented, staring down at my sheet of paper. The pen still held in my grasp and the writing not even half done. I examined my fingers again before dropping the utensil. My fingers were light pink from gripping the pen so hard and stung with pain. I began rubbing the sore spots to sooth the pain.

The door opened again and my eyes widened. Ms. Oshinge frowned at me.

"I gave you no permission to stop. Keep going." She ordered, taking a seat back in her desk. I picked up the pen, which had conveniently rolled to the ground, and bent over. Taking a quick glance back out the window, I could see midnight blue eyes…and a longing stare.

**::~0~::**

"Ow." I retorted, flexing my aching fingers. The long day was over, and so was that torture of writing four pages of notes. How nice it was of Ms. Oshinge to give us an assignment of drawing a detailed picture of a famous musician we like. That really stressed out my hand.

I carried my backpack with my left hand, giving my right one a break from all the work. Geez, detention sure was hell. And Ms. Oshinge was the Queen of the Underworld.

I reminded myself of the dog food I needed to gather, rather than giving bits and pieces of Mom's cooking. Poor guy must be starving…If it even is a guy.

I entered the nearest pets shop and began browsing.

_Dog food. Dog food. Dog food for the big dogs? Or do I get the regular? Is it supposed to make the dog's coat shiny???_

I checked each can and scanned the labels. Which was I supposed to go for anyway? I never owned a dog before. It isn't easy doing this alone. I sighed in disappoint. Aren't I just great with animals.

"Hey, need some help?" A voice asked, holding some dog toys in his arms. I stared at the guy. He was kind of beautiful in a way. With long, purple hair and yellow striking eyes. He wore jeans and a blue and white jacket. I nodded, slowly.

He put the objects down and gently grabbed the can that I held. "Great for dogs of medium size. The food ingredients gives a healthier and shiner coat for your dog." He over looked the can and smiled at me. "What kind of dog do you have?" He questioned.

"A, um…golden retriever?" I stated as a question. He laughed, giving the room a bright feeling.

"You don't know?" He teased, making me blush slightly. I looked down.

"It, um, has a longish blonde coat? And brown eyes and long wagging tail." I described the animal as best I could without looking stupid again. He nodded, understanding.

"I see. First pet?" He asked, staring at a few more cans of dog food. I nodded, and then shook my head. He gave a small smile. "You really aren't good at making up your mind, are you?"

I sighed. "Well, it's not my dog. It's a stray from outside. He…or at least, I think it's a he, got to my room somehow from my balcony. And then I started with flyers and signs at the park for the owner…" I stopped short, shaking my head. "I'm confusing you, aren't I?" I asked, feeling wary from all the unconnected sentences.

His smile widened. "No, not at all. It's kind of nice to speak to someone new and different," He handed me a can I hadn't noticed he even grabbed. "I wish you the best of luck with finding the owners. Perhaps I can have a look at that little fellow to see the gender." He joked, and I couldn't help, but crack a smile. I felt safe and happy around him.

"Okay. I'm Amu, by the way. I'll come again when I need an employees help, which will happen again." He bowed to me in respect as I flushed a little.

"Nagihiko. And I'm not an employee, Amu." He smiled kindly and began walking off.

"Why did you help me then?" I asked before he was too far off. He gazed at me over the shoulder for a moment and shrugged. "Goods deeds always pay off, you know?"

**::~0~::**

I came home with a lifted expression. It's been a while since I came home feeling something other than misery and Ms. Oshinge's wrath. I felt…good.

"Amu?" Mom called, staring at me curiously with her cleaned glasses. "Everything…alright?" She asked as Ami just gaped at me. I nodded, holding the grocery bag tight and running up to my room. I opened the door and opened the bathroom door. The dog immediately stood and wagged its tail. I smiled and grabbed a small, plastic dish and placing the food in.

The dog stared down at it and looked back at me. "Well? Eat up." I stated, heading back to my room and finishing my homework for the day.

I looked over the long term project. I felt good today, but I didn't think it was good enough for a song. I sighed and put the sheet away, staring up at the ceiling. Those horrible images were due to come soon, as I held unto that last shred of happiness.

The mere mention of it had it fading away into my memory. And the dark past seeped through the image.

I don't know when, but after that horrible grief and pain swallowing down I was able to see the time. It was already midnight and the sky darken without a single star. I let out a quivering breath and showered, making my way to the bedroom. Not even in my dreams, could I hide.

**::~0~::**

_Sunshine broke from the surface of my fears, the bright light washing over every part of my body. I sat up, the motion so fast and light I barely felt movement. I examined the surroundings, bewildered as to what happened._

_I wasn't in my single apartment, or with my boyfriend Keo. I wasn't even in Tokyo anymore, I was sure. _

_Instead, I lay in a long meadow, the field of wheat blowing in the calming breeze. The sun's rays felt relaxing as I took them in, my body aching for the very light to enrich me. The air was strangely warm and comfortable in a way I didn't understand. The sky's blue seemed painted, along with the white puffs of clouds hanging in them._

_What was…this place?_

I reopened my eyes to see a haze of white. I recognized this as my ceiling. That dream, so familiar and different. It was nice and comforting unlike the nightmares awaiting me through these three weeks.

The fantasy began to slip away, until all I remembered where the vivid colors of the sky and wheat. It truly was magical, to be in a place like that.

I began to get ready for another day of school, slipping on my usual uniform and walking toward the regular front doors. I got to my classroom to find the students in a frenzy of chatting and whispering. As always, Ms. Oshinge glared at my late arrival.

"Hinamori. If you would kindly take a seat and be on time. No need for anymore tardies." I walked to my desk and put my things together, staring at the chalkboard. Sensei stopped the gossiping girls.

"Students, before being interrupted," Ms. Oshinge looked pointedly at me. "I was explaining our new student arrival. Please be kind and accepting of Ms. Rima Mashiro."

The classroom became utter silence as a small, tiny girl stepped in. She skimped to the front of the class with a grace surrounding her. Her long, wavy dark blonde hair bounced each step and repositioned itself to fit nicely on her round face.

Her features, though rather childish, still held an older age to them. Her skin was a nice pale mixed with the tiniest bit of peach as her eyes glistened a golden yellow. Her eyes were far away, not staring at anything in particular. She gave off a respectful and quiet era.

The class fell in silence as the girls' eyes were bugging out of their skulls. The reaction had the room feeling awkward and strange, thickness running through. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Mashiro, please sit behind Saaya over there." The small girl bowed slightly to sensei and made her way to her desk. Saaya's teeth bared slightly, already disgusted with the girl. The other students, however, were still in shock.

"Now, beginning with lesson 3."

**::~0~::**

I collected my stuff, hoping to slip out of class unnoticed. Sensei's grasp grabbed my arm and held me back. I sighed.

Caught.

I turned to her.

"Hinamori, second time. I believe you have study hall next, correct? Why don't you stay here and organize the books." It was a question, it was a command. My eyes strayed to the books, a huge mess of chaos as I rolled my eyes. Of course. "And Ms. Mashiro will help you out." Sensei added, leaving the room and closing the door. I walked up to the books and started separating the pile.

Mashiro came next to me, with a lightness of footsteps like no other and watched me place the books. She continued watching before becoming bored and staring up at my face. I felt myself sweat under her probing eyes. Halfway through I sighed and turned to her.

"What?" I demanded, a little harshly. Her expression didn't change. She continued gazing at me. "Do you need something?! If you aren't even going to help me, just leave already." I retorted, sticking the books into the assigned shelves. She watched the action.

When I finally finished the bell rang and I gave a sigh of relief. I gave Mashiro one last look before heading out.

Her face…seemed in a trance.

**Shelly: Hmm…seems like there's a little Nagihiko and Amu in here. I didn't really think that was going to happen…oh well. It makes the story more interesting, right? And please note that in Amu's dreams, ANYTHING can happen. So don't question it if its weird, just go with the flow. Amu is dreaming, after all.**

**Amu: You are so confusing.**

**Utau: I wasn't even in this chapter.**

**Kukai: Me neither.**

**Ikuto: At least I was…though I don't have much of an acting role.**

**Shelly: Hehe. Soon enough. So, reviews, comments, anything?! Please, I'm waiting on them. Extra long reviews = long chappies and fluff! ;3**


	3. Worry

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: Back on track. Sorry for the too long update. We had English grammar quizzes. -_-**

**Oh, and Amu is supposed to appear a little…weird, if you know what I mean.**

**Aio: **_**ShellyCullen don't own shit. **_**Now, read!**

**Shelly: Eh…hehe…………Yeah, uh. Chapter three. **

**Chapter Three:**

Worry

_Dear God, You know how easily I fall into worrying. Teach me to catch my worries before they run away with me – and then give them to You. If my life is in Your hands, then I have nothing to fear. Amen._

It was raining today, and this really pleased me.

It's not that I loved the feeling of soaking socks in my school sneakers. Or the cold shivers it sent down my back. No, I didn't fancy the weather at all; it was more of a point. Nothing like the rain to wash away your troubles and worries.

I arrived home; hearing heavy droplets hit the roof. My whole body was filled with water, the extra weight dragging onto my skin. My body temperature felt like something below freezing and I tried to keep the goose bumps from rising.

I quickly shook the wet, sticking strands of pink hair away from my cheeks and grabbed a towel from the closet, shaking my hair out and placing it rolled up in the fabric. I descended back down the staircase, to notice a difference in the house.

The house was dark; the only light appearing from the already too dark sky and it was quiet. No one appeared to be at home.

The first thing to process in my mind was fear. An overwhelming emotion that had me feeling weak and breathless. Something was making me feel insecure. Wanting more than anything to hide out in my bed. I shook my head, covering my face with a cold hand.

I was being paranoid, I'm sure. But I couldn't help to take a few precautions.

I walked up to the front door and clicked the lock. Then I headed over to the living room, placing my hands on the couches back and glaring out the window.

With the smearing rain covering the transparent glass, it was almost impossible to see anything. All that revealed were gloomy colors of uneven green grass and a familiar gray road. The window suddenly fogged up as I realized my breathing had accelerated.

I wiped up the condensation and drew the blue curtains over. Then I turned on the lights all over the house, feeling a bit more calm as each glowed and lit up the darkness.

Breathless now, I entered the kitchen when my knees gave out and I sat, curled up into a ball, on the tiled floor. My body trembled, still stuck in the same dripping wet clothes as earlier. My body wouldn't listen to reason as I sat, frozen in some kind of phase.

I feel so alone now…and I think no amount of help will deal with it.

My eyes started to blaze over with frozen tears.

_Get up. _

A strained voice commanded from the air. This voice was unfamiliar to me. It occurred that somewhere around here, someone was talking to me. Either that or I had gone crazy.

_You have to get up. You have to go….._

The voice trailed off, lower than a whisper. It seemed to flow into the thick air, pushing me so I stood. I hugged my shoulders, before losing my balance slightly and grabbing onto the counter's edge.

I let out a weak sigh and leaned over the sink, closing my eyes. The lids were thick with heat and made my head throb in pain. The sopping wet clothes still too cold and heavy weighted.

Something was happening to me. And I didn't like it.

The door swung open and mom appeared in a yellow rain coat and black umbrella. She didn't notice me at first, looking around the house.

"Why are all the lights on?" She muttered to herself. Her eyes finally fell on me before she gasped. "A-Amu?! What's wrong?" Her voice reeked with concern as she ran over to me. She examined my face carefully. "Your lips are blue. What happened, Amu?"

I shook my head, walking pass mom and heading up the staircase. Mom followed close, before I talked her into believing I was fine. I came into my room, forgetting the salt smelling and damp uniform I wore and sank onto the bed.

I laid there for a while, considering the idea of skipping school tomorrow. Though I knew that was impossible. I had already taken too much time off after the incident.

I sat back up and shrugged out of my regular raven colored blazer, lightly pulling the clothes off. It was harder than usual, seeming to have that sticky appeal again.

I tore off my punk belt next, dropping it onto the wood paneled floors and removing the leg warmers that clung to the lightest hair on my skin. I left the high knee socks on, too lazy to even bother.

I fell back on the light pink bed I had, knowing I'd need new, clean blankets to use to go asleep. I tried to consider what exactly happened down in the kitchen. What that helpless, terrified emotion that fell over me was caused by.

The feeling was horrible. It made me feel like everything was hopeless. Like life wasn't worth living. Everything had collapsed on me at once and I couldn't bare any of it.

What was wrong with me?

I shifted and laid on my left side, staring at my bedside table. On it was a blue leash.

The dog!

My eyes widened and I stood, searching for my canine friend. But there was no trace of the animal anywhere in my room. The balcony doors were closed as they should be and my door was locked up all day.

I began to get flustered, worried for the dog. What if something happened to it and I just found it dead outside or something?

I shook my head. Positives, Amu. Positives. Though my light mood was never here to begin with.

I checked the bathroom, yet again to see a quick movement on the ground. I sighed relieved, before staring at the thing fooling.

It wasn't the light coat of the golden dog. Instead, in its place was something smaller.

A tiny, thin black cat curled up on the bathroom rug under the sink. Its fur was blazingly shiny, striking in its appearance, though the texture was thick and the strands were flipped in different directions. The tail curved up to its also black nose as the cat slept soundly.

I stared at it for a moment, watching its body go up and down before a fragrance like no other wafted my nostrils. I closed my eyes and inhaled, trying to identify the scent. Something like mint, perhaps or maybe pine. I took another sniff when I noticed the cat stretching.

Sitting on my knees, I gazed at the kitty. It began licking its paw with care, still not even taking me into perspective. I continued to look, waiting for the feline to acknowledge my presence.

Instead, the cat finished its bath short and curled back up into its previous position. I sighed, slightly disappointed.

I quickly smacked my forehead. What was I thinking? I wanted a cat to notice me? I really had lost it.

I sighed again and filled up the old dog dish with water and placed it on the floor of my bathroom. Then I silently closed the door of the room and turned back to bed.

**::~0~::**

_The land was hot, making me pant at the overbearing heat. My breaths came out slowly, prolonged into letting fresh, cool oxygen enter my lungs. Of course it didn't happen though. It was just my blind hope._

_I wiped the sweat of my forehead, wetting my dry and cracked lips yet again and felt the gravel under me heat. Where was I? And what was I doing here?_

"_Hey." A voice, almost as if called by some strange, old memory, spoke._

_I felt a pair of fingers lightly touch my cheek. But this didn't make me jolt up in surprise. I grabbed the hand because of the coolness of it. The exaggerated cool didn't seem possible in a place like this._

_I began taking the back of the hand and placing it on top my forehead, as if being blessed. Then letting the palm cup my cheeks and send shivers down my spine. I rubbed the freezing temperature onto my neck and shoulders; letting it linger down to my chest, and feeling something else touch just where my heart was. _

_The face bent down and cold lips pressed right on my overbearing chest. I sighed, pleased. The coldness was refreshing and even if it were a stranger touching me…I couldn't get rid of the new emotions of pleasure coursing through me. I closed my eyes again and laid back._

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Ahhh!" I yelled, sitting straight up. My head quickly shook to every corner of my surroundings, my heart beat raising to fast for me to hear anything besides a hollow ring.

I let my hands touch my face, wet with moisture. Was it tears?

No, I couldn't remember being scared or hurt in the dream last night. In fact, I felt a great release. I pulled the blanket off me and walked to the bathroom, finding that my head was drenched in sweat from my hairline to the base of my throat. I quickly washed and rinsed with water, before trying to make sense of it all.

Was it some desire I had stirred up inside me? Had I been neglecting myself in the suffering of that tragic accident not to long ago? Why was everything different?

A new coat of sweat came to my head as my cheeks burned bright red in the reflection. The dreamland itself was embarrassing enough without such…disturbing things racking my brain.

I sighed, and looked around the room, feeling my lips form a thin line.

Just like my bizarre fantasy, the cat had just faded away into the air itself.

**::~0~::**

"You're on time, Hinamori."

I looked up at sensei, who appeared to be reviewing today's lesson. She looked at me through her oval glasses.

"I…guess so." I stated, heading over to my desk. It was only until I set my bag down that I noticed the classroom only had a few other girls in it. I glanced at the clock, surprised I wasn't just on time today, but I was in fact early.

This was a first.

I stared down at my notebook before becoming frightfully embarrassed again. It was only a dream…I told myself.

Yeah, a very graphic dream. My mind countered.

When class finally started, I had a hard time concentrating on anything. Just looking somewhat attentive had its drawbacks. Ms. Oshinge didn't seem to notice though, to busy reading off lyrics and showing us a quick film. By the end of class, I got up stiffly.

The familiar golden locks passed my view as I saw Mashiro staring at me intensively. She stood just two feet away and watched as I stared at her bewildered.

Her mouth opened to speak.

"Hinamori? Mashiro? Get to class." Sensei called.

"Hai." I answered, annoyed for her rude interruption. I suddenly wondered what Mashiro's voice sounded like and, if anything, what she was going to say.

**::~0~::**

Lunch was normal. Eating alone in utter silence. The rest of the day dragged on and, of course my thoughts kept drifting to…well, the thing.

I was thankful that school had ended, but also a bit sad. Now I had absolutely nothing to distract myself with and the walk home came with unwelcome company. My very thoughts.

I got home, taking off my sneakers in the usual place and heading to my room. I was desperate for something, anything to take my mind off that so-called "fantasy". I grabbed my ipod and, blasting the music up listened to a rock band play.

I thoroughly enjoyed listening to the blasting drum and bass, along with the singers boasting words. The song reminded me a bit of Kukai and I was surprised, yet again, by how much I missed talking to him. Talking to any friend, for that matter.

After listening to pointless other things that had been installed into the device a while ago, I headed to the bathroom, in need of a bath. I shut the door and started the water.

But, turning, I peeked down to see that stray, black cat sleeping on the fuzzy rug, as if it had never even moved in the first place.

**ShellyCullen: I hope you all liked chapter three. I'm trying to keep this story in line, making sure its not going too fast or too slow. I'm hoping everything seems in order to you.**

**Shelly: Sorry again for unanswered questions. Keep reading and you might just figure it out. ^-^**

**Also, I hope the approach seems alright. Tell me if something seems too long or short. I'm always trying to improve on my skills.**

**And weirdest thing someone's every told me? Hmm…..**

"**Miss, please put your shirt back on."**

**Amu: ……………**

**Ikuto: No comment there.**

**Shelly: I had a shirt on! The teacher must be frickin blind. Um, anyway, reviews please! ;3**

**Shelly**


	4. Temptation

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: Well, thanks for all the reviews again! And to icelight11 who had a very nice and insightful review. Exactly what I was looking for. So thankies to you! ;3**

**And for the story, I just noticed in my book of the "prayers" that there are at least 60 of them! :O So, this story isn't going to be nearly as long as I'd hoped. And after you ****READ! ****The chapter, please take the time to read the ANNOUNCEMENT at the bottom. **

**Chapter Four:**

Temptation

_Teach me, God, when I feel tempted to run immediately to You, so that each temptation becomes the point where I immediately draw near to You, a knot that ties me even closer to Your presence. Amen._

I woke up to the stillness of nothing. The room was normal, uninteresting in a sense and bleakly tiring in the early morning light. I was well informed of the weekend just arriving and still proceeded to get up.

I let my arms rise above me and started to stretch, up to the point where it felt as if I'd cracked the joints.

Those strange, inappropriate dreams haven't stopped.

I walked into the bathroom, groaning at the mess of my hair shown through the reflection. I tried running my fingers through the wild mess of chaos; which resulted into me pulling my hand roughly out of the strands and wincing in pain. Three pink locks rested in my palm.

I stared down at the hairs, curiously, before clenching the hand into a tight fist. It was just another group to add into the newly created hairball growing in the trashcan.

I walked back into the bedroom, now annoyed and irritated with myself. If I was going to go bald, it should have taken place during those first rough nights after the incident. NOT when I'm having embarrassing and overly powerful fantasies.

I tried to shake off all the bitterness, grabbing some plain jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. I placed a thin knitted purple hat over my bad hair and left the house without a word.

Outside, the sun hung overhead under a sheet of white, puffed clouds. The weather had taken a break from the storms and was beginning to let the sun out again. I secretly sulked, sad for the returning glorious skies.

I headed once again to the park, hoping a long walk would clear my head. My instincts were only too well aware of my surroundings; and I new I was hoping for Kukai or Utau to pop out somewhere.

After pacing around for what felt like hours, I finally decided to head deeper into the city. Just a little ways past the national landmark.

I walked through a crowd of businessmen and well dressed adults, watching each stoplight for the person sign to signal and walking onto the cracked and rumbled road. Peering to my environment, I was able to see small shops and clothing stores. A café and bakery.

I grabbed the money in my pocket and debated on going in for some treats. After a few moments, I walked inside.

The candy shop was warm, and the sweet smell of chocolate and strawberries overwhelmed me. I didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but any kind of delicious dessert had me mouthwatering after awhile.

I checked the shelves, filled with a variety of things, including a couple of stuffed animals at the top. I checked over some packs of strawberry chocolate bars before a voice distracted me.

"WHAT?! What do you MEAN you haven't seen my cocolistic nutter butter?!" A little less than average sized teen girl with an exceptionally high voice squealed to the cashier. Numerous people gave wary glances to the kid, including me.

"I-I'm sorry," The woman behind the desk stated. "Maybe you misplaced it?" She asked, a little afraid another outburst would combust from the girl. Watching the scene from the back of the girl's head, I was able to see her cross her arms in frustration…Just before her hands shot to the air.

"I gotta find my CANDY!" She shouted, her attempt at the silent treatment lost miserably. "I-it…came from my parents." She said much lower, but still with the same urgency. She crouched onto the floor and searched on all fours like a lost puppy.

I stared, baffled for some reason. This weird girl was overreacting because of a piece of a candy? That was something you don't see everyday.

I grabbed three bars of the strawberry bar and handed it to the cashier. She sighed, and smiled, happy for a new customer. "I'm sorry about this." She stated as I handed over the food.

There was a sudden jolt of the woman on the other side of the room. I turned to see the weird kid, who I suddenly recognized to be a red head, crawling under the lady and pushing her foot off the spot she stood at.

"That will be six dollars."

"Huh?" I asked, returning my gaze back to the lady, slightly embarrassed. My cheeks heated.

"For the candy." She explained as I handed her the green paper. She handed me back the change, along with a small, brown bag. "Have a nice day."

I nodded and headed for the exit, steering clear of the hyperactive redhead. There was enough wrong with me that I didn't need any more inconveniences. I left the shop, and peeked around.

The streets were less occupied now, considering afternoon had come upon the town. I walked on the sidewalk, passing by more stores and an alleyway.

A grunted sound caught my attention as I turned; something blue crossing my vision. Curiosity got the better of me as I headed toward the color, which stood out in a shade of darkness. The alleyway was pitch black, unappealing.

I hesitated, now staring just ten feet away from the blob. I was able to see a shape now, the rough outline of a person lying back on the brick building, head slouched over. It was the opposite of my common sense, to observe something in a dark alleyway alone. Let the police deal with what they could.

But it still irked me, wondering what figure could be just on the corner. And wondering why no one else seemed to notice the flash of blue coming from it.

I sighed, going against my better judgement and walking toward the thing once again. Halfway toward it, I realized that I seemed to know it and remembered something about it. Worried, I picked up the pace, halting just before I could alarm the person.

The blue hair, light skin; it all reminded me of an old memory of some sort. The image bubbled just at the surface of my head, before disappearing in the anticipation and crave for it. I groaned annoyed, but studied more clearly, squatting just next to them.

The being, sleeping soundly in their own comfort proved to be a boy. The arms, though lean, showed slight muscle through the long, dark sleeve. His right leg, the one closer to me, was propped upright. His right arm looked limp over the knee it rested on, slung over as his head buried into the crease of his elbow. His other leg was straight out and the left hand stayed lifeless on his side.

The position he rested in looked too stiff; too composed to actually sleep in. It never occurred to me how someone, anyone for that matter, could actually find this pose natural or well relaxed at all.

I sighed, switching my own position so I kneeled. I stared at the blue hair again, concentrating, seeing if watching the color would make everything come back to me. Reaching with a hand, I started to touch the odd hair color.

As I lightly laid a finger down, a hand, his hand, swiped up faster than anything I'd seen possible to do and grabbed my wrist. I winced as the fingers curled, too tight, around my bones.

The face lifted to look into my shocked when I gasped. "You!" I accused, my face burning up again. It was that boy from detention! And the window. To think I would forget such deep eyes or sarcastic, mocking smirk. However, I supposed with everything else going on in my life, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Me." He stated, so huskily in his early morning voice I could barely hear it. The smirk played on his features, amused for a moment before becoming a dark frown. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, letting go of my hand. I watched as it retreated back to my side.

"Uh…" I began, still peering at my touched arm. I shook my head vigorously. "I thought you were someone else…" I trailed off, staring over to my side. I stood back up; my knees sore and numb. "Never mind."

"Wait."

The hand grabbed my wrist again and this time I felt something like ice pierce through my purple long sleeve. I struggled to hide the cold shiver and turned back to look at his face. His expression was mocking again.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly agitated. He shook his head, smile still in place.

"What was it you wanted?" He questioned, his face now filled with evident curiosity. It was the face an adorable four your old might give you when its confused or wanted something. I stared at it, distracted momentarily.

Then he laughed. The sound was charming, almost alluring. I considered just sitting here and listening to the spoken melody. His eyes reopened, sparked with excitement and some other mixed emotion. He finally let go of my hand, patting the ground right next to him. Then he smirked, crossing his legs and laying back on his hands.

I glanced at the spot and rolled my eyes, before plopping down next to him, keeping a measured distance between us. His eyes, which had watched my movement the whole time, now peered into my eyes intensely. My body responded by backing up slightly and flushing.

I looked back at the ground. "Well?" I asked, getting more frustrated by the reactions he was getting out of me. I didn't dare look at his expression.

He didn't speak, and I thought he may have left soundlessly just like he had in the classroom. I could see his shoe and pants leg, so the only way he could have left if he was running around naked.

That idea, though, had me blushing furiously in seconds.

"Is that for me?"

I couldn't stop myself from turning, seeing as his face was mere inches from my own. I tried to remember what he had said, hopefully BEFORE my heart exploded.

"W-What?" I asked, shutting my eyes tight and clenching my hands into fists. There was a rustle of a bag as I reopened an eye.

The teen had the bag of candy in his grasp, holding a chocolate strawberry bar in his hand. He looked at it, boredly, before ripping it open. I watched, fascinated for some reason as he took a bite.

Then it clicked. "That's my," I whispered, "hey, that's my chocolate bar!" I yelled, snatching it back. He stared at me now, somewhat confused, but it didn't beat his bored features covering his face.

I know I had no reason to, but I blushed regardless. Jeez, something about this guy…

"You look distressed." He finally stated, as I gazed back into his eyes again. Much too deep for a mere teen boy to have.

"N-not really…" I began, "things are just…not the greatest." I summed up, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Everything was going crazy in my life. And just because of the accident…

I already had the flashback, already began to feel tears spill as my vision became nothing more than a cluster of mucky colors. I tried my best not to sob, not to let this complete stranger see me at my weakest. My mouth struggled to stay closed and my eyes felt almost heavy, just like with my sopping clothes from the time the rain soaked them.

Soon, I was curled into a ball and I let small sobs escape my lips. Then something cold brushed my side.

"It's alright." The boy cooed, lightly rubbing my back. "It will all be over soon." He reassured. The honesty in his voice gave me a bit of relief. I continued to cry though, despite the comfort.

"Shh." He whispered into my ear, the small circles his hand created on my back stopping. Something like a snap sounded, and a great weight lifted off my chest. Just as suddenly, the coolness was brought off my spine. I gazed up slowly, to see the stranger standing.

His mouth was curved into a smirk. This one wasn't quite as relaxed as the others though. "I'll…see you later." He gestured to me and gave a wink before heading off. My head, now lifted into full view of his back stared anxiously after him.

What…just happened?

**::~0~::**

I came back home when the sky had darken to a midnight blue. My chest still felt weightless, different in a way. It wasn't calming or better. I may have been even more on edge at this point.

It was no hassle to come home and find mom expecting me, as always. Maybe she thought I was still sane enough not to attempt suicide. I slowly went up the stairs, and finding the song assignment on my desk I scowled, and headed for the bathroom instead.

I started tearing my shirt off, something not feeling right on my body. Did I lose a necklace or something? But, now taking off the undershirt I was able to understand the uplifted feeling.

On my back, opened loosely and hanging on the sides off my body was my bra. That small clip connecting them no longer held tight together…keeping them as a whole. They were exactly how I felt. Torn apart.

**ShellyCullen: Chapter four! I'm finally glad Ikuto got his acting role in the story now, rather than just staring and smirking. I tried to give a much more visual picture here and there, without getting too descriptive. (Like that book Lord of the Flies) Still haunts me with all the detail.**

**And Also! An _ANNOUNCEMENT!!! _To all reviewers. If you'd please give the time, I'd like to hear what you think the story is about, what you think is happening to Amu or anyone or what it may turn into later on. Basically, I'd like to hear your own summary of the story so far. This is just so I have a rough idea of exactly where everyone is and no one is confused and such. So if you please. **

**And don't worry about the length. The bigger the better! ^-^ Thanks!**

**Shelly**


	5. Contentment

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: In my story stats…there's been a lot more visitors than reviews. It makes me wonder if some of you aren't saying anything cause your bored or something. Please don't be shy. Say what's on your mind! :) **

**Please enjoy the chapter. I'll be especially looking forward to how I did on everything on this particular one. Your review really does matter to me!**

**And so…its time for chapter five…**

**Chapter Five:**

Contentment

_Dear Lord, thank You for the happiness You bring to my life. Help me to find my contentment in You and all that You have given me. Amen._

The moment I woke up, I immediately regretted it. I began bundling my body into the blanket, outraged at myself for another night of lost energy.

I decided that staying up as late as possible may get rid of my dreams. Or shorten them, for that matter. But each and every one of them lingered with a sort of timeless tale. It was hard to escape the enticing story rolling out of my mind.

I figured that somewhere along the way of my depression, my imagination went wild. Maybe I was insane after all.

I sighed and threw a pillow over my face, before realizing how cold the room actually was. I buried deeper into the puffy blanket and brought my knees up to my chest.

I stole a quick glance out the window, before jumping out of bed and rushing over. I twisted the handle and pushed them outward, struggling as the cracking sound of frozen frost protested against me. I popped my head out into the brisk morning air and gazed around.

The whole city, streetlights and all, were covered in dozens of white flakes. I leaned out more for a better view of everything, taking in the first snowfall of the year. I smiled, before my morning drowsiness wore off and the chilling air attacked my chest.

I closed the windows again and ran downstairs.

Mom was already there, cleaning dishes while an enthusiastic Ami tugged at her leg. I watched the scene, my mood shifting into a more composed style. Mom turned to me and smiled.

"Morning Amu-chan." She called, finishing up her work and grabbing a piece of paper. Ami started whining restlessly.

"I wanna go in the SNOW, Mama!" She complained, her shoes and coat already on. Mom patted her head while searching for something.

"In a minute, Ami-chan. I need to pay off the bills first."

"B-But…the snow is gonna DISAPPEAR!" She gushed and mom sighed, but smiled anyway. I stood on the back of my heels, arms crossed behind my back and peeked up at mom.

"I'll take her." I offered quietly, and mom froze completely. She and Ami turned to stare at me as if I were some alien that fell into their kitchen.

"Um…okay." Mom stated after a second, still shocked. Ami jumped up and squealed.

"Yay! Onee-chan, let's go!!" She declared, walking to the door. I glanced at mom, and she seemed to understand as I paced back up the stairs, eager for the turn in events.

**::~0~::**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ami called, pushing and shoving the snow into a pile. "We need a snowman to be made!"

I sighed, stuffing my nose into my scarf, secretly smiling. "There isn't that much snow, Ami. I don't think we'll be able to do that." She pouted, but continued on her sculpture.

I stared around at the now glistening white park, amazed at how wonderful it looked during this weather. After living here for many years, it never ceases to take my breath away.

"Onee-chan? Who is tis boy?" Ami asked, giving me the full effect of her childhood lisp. I saw a small boy around Ami's age with shiny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He stared at her work of piled snow.

"Um…I don't know," I whispered, bewildered. "W-Who are you?" I asked, squatting in front of the kid at eye level.

Two much older figures panted over to us as I slowly released my gaze into pink eyed ones.

The face was very innocent. Much more than I thought possible. His skin, just tints darker than the swirling snow itself, only kept him from seeming ghostly pale. His bangs swept over the side and hair was neatly combed over into a stylish haircut. I stared, too amazed to talk with those pure eyes boring into my own, that I forgot what I was doing.

"I-I'm sorry." The cute looking boy stated, flushing slightly. This action had my eyes widened and my heart begin to pound. He smiled at me suddenly and I felt my cheeks heat up in something other than embarrassment. I looked to my side, awkwardly.

The guy held his hand out to the little boy, leaning over to lock gazes with the child. The kid stared at him knowingly and walked toward him; as if he already knew what to expect with one glance.

The innocent one patted his head softly and returned his eyes to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was your name?" He asked, showing a perfect set of gleamingly white teeth.

"A…Amu…Hinamori." I said, cheeks heated once again.

"Well, then. Hinamori-san." He bowed down to me, hair falling across his face and straightened up. Then he lightly reached for my hand, and patted it once. "My name is Hotori Tadase. A pleasure to meet you." He said, softly and carefully releasing my hand. I felt numb for a moment.

"P-Pleasures all mine!" I stated, flustered for some reason. It sounded like we just came out of a 19th century play. God, I'm an idiot.

He looked back, as if someone had called him and then stared at me, grinning shyly. "Oh, that's right. This is my friend, Sanjo Kairi."

The other boy, the one I had barely noticed before now, studied me with focused eyes. He bowed politely and I bowed in return.

The green hair and glasses seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place where I remembered seeing him from.

It was silent for a moment, making me feel an uncomfortable era surrounding us. The tiny boy with blue eyes ran off and the green haired one ran after him. I stood, alone with cold hands and a boy I knew nothing about, just two feet away from me. Minutes seemed to pass.

"You…like the snow?" I asked, staring down at my winter boots. It was a useless attempt at small talk, but it was better than nothing.

He didn't say anything as I glanced at his face. His lips made a tight line as his eyes narrowed, surpressing some kind of thought.

"No…" he replied lowly, before giving me a guilty look. My throat went dry. He peeked at my face and I must have looked sad. "I'm sorry, I'm being indecent. It's just a season I tend to forget about." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Its okay." Was all I stated. There was nothing else I could say. He smiled and the mood was instantly brightened.

"This isn't your fault," He shook his head in disgust. "It never was." I waited, confused by his statement, but he never explained. Instead he looked up at the cloudy sky and pointed into the air.

"You see that?" He asked, as I looked up as well. Behind several other clouds, on a patch of blue sky was a shining star. I stared at the twinkling object, so far away, appearing in the early morning.

"A star? How is it even out?" I wondered, mostly speaking to myself. The star continued glowing, before a cloud covered it up. My eyes fell slightly.

"It's like the North Star; you know, the first star out at night? Most people don't pay attention, but early morning its still out. Its pretty small compared to the rest of the sky, but it never leaves. It's always there, and it will always find you."

I looked at him, Hotori now, admirably. What he said hit a nerve deep inside me. His face, so free of regret and obviously positive to the smallest things, showed greatly on his features. He seemed so assured, so mature for a guy that could actually fathom what the world was about. I wish I could be able to see the world that he saw. Not being burdened by such grief and sadness.

He smiled at the sky, far away before returning a grin at me. I returned it, but without as much happiness. The two guys arrived back and Hotori waved.

"I hope to see you in the distant future, Hinamori-san." He gave a kind, bow of respect while the green haired one simply nodded. I waved and watched them leave the park, almost wishing to go away with them.

**::~0~::**

"Ahhh…." I sighed in pleasure, lying my head back in the tub and having steaming air and water cover my body. It was also nice to relax in such calming ways. Another reason winter appealed to me. I laid inside before letting my thoughts drift.

A lot has happened during the incident, and surprisingly, most of it was good. Besides the horrid memories overwhelming me and strange, dreams hidden somewhere in my mind, I wasn't as completely sad as I had been.

I know even now I would still break down in tears and remorse, having blame and guilt and shame take over me. But despite the mixed emotions of sadness, I still wasn't as broken as before.

Perhaps the encounters of the kind people filled me now. Maybe I had too much on my plate to think about the bad, just as I had wanted. Or I could just be trying to forget and move on, as the others had always said.

I shook my head and finished my bath short as thoughts crowded and racked my brain. I changed into black sweats and a pink tank as I began Friday's homework.

I must have dozed off somewhere, because before I knew it I was being shaken softly. I tried to fall back asleep, against the person's will, but they didn't stop. I finally opened my eyes and sat up, waiting for whoever had woken me to speak.

There was no response.

I opened my eyes, a little aware of what was going on. Someone, or something, had woken me up.

My eyes scanned the room, too dark and too tired to make much sense of it all before falling on a dark silhouette. I strained my eyes to see, while the figure came up to me.

"Your finally awake." The spoken words took me a minute to understand. I wiped my eyes, concentrating to know who this was. "I didn't think it would take this long for you to get up."

"I'm awake NOW," I replied, still too groggy. My voice cracked. I ignored that and studied the figure. I still couldn't pinpoint anything. "Um…who are you?" I asked, uncertain. The voice wasn't a family members, and this began to worry me.

The side of the their mouth curved up, and I realized this wasn't someone who SHOULD be in my room. My eyes glared and my heart pounded violently.

"What are you DOING here?!" I hissed, surprised my voice had broken down to a whisper. This wasn't going to help me if something was going to happen.

"Just visiting," He mused, looking up boredly. My eyes were finally adjusting to see the features of his face. "You invited me in, after all." He clarified.

The expression on his face challenged my own, making me wonder if I really HAD let him in. But that didn't make any sense. I shook my head.

"N-No. You shouldn't be here." I declared, sure of myself. The guy's smirk widened and he leaned over the desk I sat in front of. His face came forward, inches away from my own as I blinked.

"Why not?" He whispered, letting cool air blow my bangs back. My eyes widened more, stunned for a moment, before speaking.

"I don't know who you are… b-but I WILL call the cops if you don't go." My lack of confidence was growing weak and I was sure he could tell. He straightened back up, smiling, and stared down at me.

"You put up a greater fight than I would have thought." His hand came out, with ease and gently stroked my cheek with frozen fingers. I shivered, before smacking the hand away.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, my voice only audible in the bedroom. He stared at me intensely, trying to see past my face. My cheeks blazed.

"Nothing to worry about. Just…having fun." He laughed and I remembered down in the alley, where he took a bite of my candy. I was sure it was still stocked in the fridge somewhere.

I came out of the daydream, to see him standing in front of me with a strange expression. Seconds ticked by.

"If I were to…" He started, reaching out and holding my chin. I couldn't move at all, and he seemed please with this reaction. He didn't say anything else, but lowered his head and licked just behind my ear. I flinched, by the cold sensation as the saliva melted into my skin and froze over my whole body.

His breath, heavy on the base of my neck, but colder than ice hesitated, before the cold tongue brushed over my flesh. My body was trembling in fear, and he didn't seem to mind one bit. The hands on my face fell to my shoulders, before his lips kissed angry and urgently at my skin.

My attempts at pushing him away came to no avail. He was still much stronger than me, before his hands drew me nearer and his hair tickled my face. His squeezed my body tighter.

Feeling as if solid ice collided to my body, I still felt hot to the core. I could feel sweat build up on my forehead. The boy licked the spot he just kissed, were I felt his lips curve to a smile and slowly let go of me.

I stared up at him where he sighed, smiling as excitement flooded his eyes.

"Y-You look p-pleased." I tried to sound angered, accusing him, but my face cracked twice. With widened eyes I crawled a few feet away. My strength was lost somewhere in this mess. He smiled down at me now and offered a hand.

"It was…a different experience from what I thought. Much better than anticipated." I got up, avoiding his hand and trying to grab onto common sense.

"Than you THOUGHT?! Were you planning this all along?!" I let acid drip in each, wondering how long exactly he new he was going to do this. I had to be cool though, tears and crying out us nowhere. My neck, dry after the kisses, still felt hotter than the rest of his body. I was able to point out the exact place his mouth fell on…

"A while it wasn't an intention, but it's much more…necessary." He smirked and whispered into my ear. "Now I have a favor."

"H-Huh?!" Was all I could manage. My head started spinning.

"What is your name?" He questioned, and this took me by surprise.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, more curious than I should be. This guy was practically violating me!

"Mmm." He started, too stubborn to admit. "Just to know, who's name to call when we prepare ourselves on the bed-."

I smacked the top of his head, furious. "PERVERT!" I yelled. By now I heard footsteps and a knock on the door.

"Amu-chan?" Mom called.

I smiled, relieved and turned back to the molester. "Your busted, perv." I stated, and mom popped her head in, flicking the lights on. My eyes adjusted, seeing a blue color cross my vision before everything came into perspective.

"Amu?" She called again and I waited for her to see the boy. She only stared at me. "What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled.

"What's WRONG?! There's a -!" I gazed into the bedroom, seeing as it was only me. I stood, both dumb founded and embarrassed.

"There's what?" Mom questioned, yawning. My thoughts went haywire. Had I made him up?! Was I dreaming?! How could he escape so fast?!

"Nothing." I replied after a while. "I guess." I murmured under my breath. Mom left and I sighed.

"Maybe…maybe it was a dream." I stated to myself. I rubbed the back of my neck, before feeling cold spots on my flesh. I touched the base and behind my ear, seeing as it was extra cold in the areas.

There was no denying what happened here. This boy, whoever he was, was not apart of any of my wildest dreams.

I let out a rigid breath before crumbling onto the floor and letting out a long, frustrated scream.

**ShellyCullen: Hmm…was my attempt at romance okay? It's been a while and I need to make sure I'm presenting it right…So, comments? Questions? Mistakes? Anything that is bugging you and so nerve racking you might as well ask now?**

**Of course, I can't reveal what the plot line shows. Hehe. ;3**

**LONG REVIEWS ENCOURAGED, as always, and hope to hear from you in chapter six to this! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	6. Shame

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: Chapter six! I'm a happy person. ^-^ ALSO, I encourage you all to READ the note at the BOTTOM when you are DONE READING the CHAPTER .**

**Aio: Yeah, time for some disclaimers! **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara nor the scripture prayers at the beginning of the story. **_**Peace out, yo!**

**Shelly: Okay, now read! I command it! ;3**

**Chapter Six:**

Shame

Thank You, Jesus, for washing all my shame away. Amen.

I glared at the mirror in the bathroom, appalled by my own reflection. It revealed a girl with sloppy hair and a flushed face. The neck was showing red ovals over the skin, which could only be identified as hickeys.

It wasn't a dream. It really did happen.

I examined the bare flesh more and placed a finger over the mark. Despite it being a light red color, the mark wasn't warm at all. Instead, it felt cool. So cool I would have thought someone placed ice on it just minutes before.

I removed the finger and tried to relax my muscles. They refused to lighten up as I felt knots build in my shoulder blades and legs. I sighed and thought of ways to cover this up.

Makeup was an option. But considering I wasn't that kind of girl, I was limited to Ami's young child pack of blues and pinks. After playing with her for years, I knew it wouldn't do me any good.

Mom didn't wear much makeup, if any at all; and I didn't have a friend to confide in. At least, I didn't anymore.

So I was down to either wearing a scarf or necklace throughout school. Scarves weren't allowed indoors, and neither was a necklace. Maybe if I had my hair placed over it…

**::~0~::**

"And that is exactly why the music was such a hit in its day." Ms. Oshinge pointed out and the girls nodded. I slumped down in my seat, trying my best to shuffle my hair in the front without looking too obvious. If they just didn't see the necklace…

Right now I even questioned why I put the necklace on in the first place. It was probably attracting more attention than the marks would. But, then again, I didn't want to take my chances. If you noted as a slut once, then that's what you're labeled for the next 3 years.

It wasn't like I cared what people thought. These last few weeks didn't exactly make me queen of the halls, but I was still embarrassed, still terrified. If anything else bad happened in my life, I might just pop.

I sighed when the bell rang and gathered my stuff together.

"Hinamori." Sensei called and I instinctively looked up. Big mistake. Ms. Oshinge's eyes narrowed on the accessory around my neck. A light pink choker with thin black criss-crossed lines over.

"Hinamori!" She scowled. "You know the rules! Hand it over and you may pick it up after school." Her hand was held out as I froze, wide eyed and cursed under my breath. This is not something I needed right now.

I tried waiting for the rest of the girls to leave the room, but they all seemed to move with a certain slowness today. I sighed and hesitated, touching the jewelry for a moment before slowly pulling it off. I handed it to sensei, who gratefully didn't give me another glance.

I walked out with as much dignity as I had, seeing as everyone's eyes appeared on me…or, at least the marks set on my neck. I felt my eyes tearing as the girls began whispering and giggling with each other. I knew this would happen.

On my way to lunch, there were many side comments around. I just picked up on a familiar voice, when turning to the source.

"Slut." Saaya stated, giving me a nasty cruel smirk. I glared at her, thinking of something to say back. My brain racked with nothing, so she continued on humiliating me. "Exactly what I expected from a loner. Let me guess, you're pregnant?" She sneered and I quickly exhaled to lower my anger. It didn't help.

"Saaya," Her name felt bitter in my mouth, "just crawl under a rock you piece of fucking drama queen shit." I, of all people, was surprised with such vocabulary, especially from me. Her eyes widened a moment, before narrowing on me.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Hinamori." She turned and slowly began walking. "You're the one who said you'd give up EVERYTHING to _him_…didn't you?"

As her figure retreated, my hands clenched into fists. I gritted my teeth together and threw my lunch bag into the nearest trashcan. Going for the door, I left the school campus and ditched the rest of the day.

Never, in my entire years of High School, have I loathed Saaya so much…

**::~0~::**

"This is so weird."

"_Weird." I agreed. The tossing waves kept the area out of awkward silence. The seagulls called above as and I stared at them longingly._

"_Are you okay? You seem a little quiet." She asked, smiling over at me. I nodded, trying to give a convincing smile._

"_I'm fine…I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."_

My eyes opened to the clouded sky. Not just this, but something was tapping me. I jolted in surprise; paranoid from that guy that "visited" me last night. I moved away from the figure, hitting my head with something hard and hollow. I winced at the throbbing pain.

In front of me, Utau sat with cautious eyes. She had her hand out still, the one that had tapped me, and now was frozen in either shock or concern. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to clear my mind. I had to be more careful. I reminded myself. Utau repositioned herself in a squatting position so she didn't get her outfit drenched in snow.

"It's alright. I'm more worried about you." She replied, running a hand through her bangs and letting deep breaths out. She turned back to me and smiled. "I'm glad you're doing well."

I blushed at the obvious care for me in her voice. I looked down and shook my head, my voice low. "No, I'm fine, _really_. You don't have to worry." I stated. No one had ever been so…watchful over me. I didn't like to impose on others.

I shifted my own position, before finding that my butt was completely wet with frozen snow. I shivered, remembering that I was leaning against the tree before I fell asleep. Now I sat on the ground, with a cold ass.

"Something wrong?" Utau asked, alert. I stood up and Utau steadied me to my feet.

"No, I just got a little…uh, wet." I replied, blushing. This must be strange for an acquaintance to hear.

"Oh, I see. Well, my place isn't far off. Would you like to come to my house for a change of clothes?" She suggested, and I shook my head for the third time.

"No, no. My house is just…" I looked around my surroundings, bewildered for a moment. I was in such a frenzy earlier I didn't even know where I went.

"Please, I insist." Utau asked and I nodded weakly. She smiled at me in triumph and we began walking.

It was silent for a while, when a question struck me.

"Hey, Utau-san? Shouldn't you be in school?" I questioned, curious now. There was a quick silence before she answered.

"No, I'm actually working to be a singer. I have a private tutor at home." She responded and I nodded, understanding.

"I wish I could say the same." I murmured under my breath. Utau gazed at me for a moment, but kept her lips shut. I was happy she understood I didn't want to talk about it.

We went down routes unfamiliar to me in this city before stopping in front of a hotel. THE CHARITY was actually a high class 5 star hotel. I gaped at it for a moment.

"You coming?" Utau asked, a few paces in front of me.

"Y-Your staying here?!" I asked, stunned. She nodded.

"Something wrong with it?"

"N-No. Of course not!" I looked away nervously and stared at the ground as we entered. The lobby heat quickly engulfed me as I peeked up under my lashes.

It was very fancy and clean. The floor was lined with yellow carpet, each tile consisting with a thick outline of a red brick colored square. The walls were bright; a light yellow with white swirled designs to show the elegance of the room. There were about three chandeliers on the ceiling, each spaced out evenly. They had many crystals hanging off and let small rainbow reflect off the wall surfaces.

The lobby was a big area to hang out in, hallways and other rooms surrounding. There were two brown paneled staircases on either side, descending downward in slight curves. The golden railings shun as newly clean and matched perfectly with the rest of the room. I was awestruck.

"Amu."

I turned around and found Utau standing by one of the hallways. I hurried to catch up to her, watching as she began leading the way. I could hear some classical music play in the background.

Down the long path, was a smaller staircase. It looked insignificant compared to the grand one in the lobby, but I didn't say a word about it. Utau began heading up as I followed at her feet.

Once we got to the third floor, another hallway revealed several doors with numbers on them. We continued on before stopping at the last door at the very end.

She knocked once, and when her hand fell back to her side the door opened. In a matter of seconds, Kukai stood there and attacked me in a big hug.

"Nice to see you again, Hinamori!" He exclaimed, overly excited to see me. Utau flicked his forehead and he immediately let go, smiling sheepishly.

"Mind your manners." She stated coolly, walking inside. Kukai watched as she entered then turned back to me.

"Ah, sorry for such a non-formal greeting. I got a little carried away." He rubbed the back of his neck with a small grin. "Hope you don't mistake that for recklessness." He leaned casually against the inside part of the doorframe, his lean arms crossed over his chest in a laid back manner. His face was covered with something that can only be described as excitement.

"No, no. It's fine. It's kind of a relief, actually." I sighed, remembering what happened earlier. Saaya always had a way of stirring up things.

"Something wrong?" He asked, a little worried. He examined my face, as if the answer were somehow written across my forehead. His own features were dead serious, all traces of silliness gone.

"Everything's okay. Just, you know, school." How much easier was it to sum up than that?

"Not that I would know." Kukai said, a smile beginning to re-form.

"Are you home schooled too?" I asked, bewildered by his statement.

"Something like that…" He trailed off, looking away. It was silent for a few seconds, when Kukai took in the environment around us. "Oh, sorry. I'm keeping you outside, aren't I? You can come in." He moved off to the side and I slowly entered the hotel room, taking in the surroundings.

The room, despite the hotel, didn't look very big. The walls were plain and white as two twin beds were about two feet apart; a night side table separating them. The floor had blue carpet and a bathroom was located near the back. At the end of the room, were two doors leading out to the balcony.

My eyes continued to wander, before landing back on the beds.

"You two sleep in the same room?" I asked, biting my lip insecurely. Kukai sat on his bed and nodded.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" He questioned, confused himself. I flushed.

"W-Well…you two don't look related so…" I let the words linger as the era turned into one big understanding. No one said anything.

I was hoping to be reassured with a 'oh, we are related', but of course no one denied anything. Kukai and Utau seemed to be deep in thought, coming up with a good explanation for all this.

"We-." Utau began, before being interrupted.

"Its just-." Kukai looked back at Utau, who had been speaking, and it felt like he was asking her permission to talk first. Then, after their brief exchange of glances he turned back to me. "Its nothing…sexual, if that's what you're asking. I'm actually on some business here and Utau happened to be the only person I could trust."

I stared, watching the expressions on both of them. They seemed innocent enough, and after thinking, I released a breath.

"Okay then. I believe you." I stated as Kukai's smile came out once again. Utau nodded and headed to another room.

Kukai seemed thankful with Utau's absence and gave me another reassuring smile, patting the spot on his bed right next to him. I searched the bed and after careful consideration, sat down with a safe few inches between us. He didn't seem to mind this.

I suddenly felt awkward with Kukai for some reason, when most of the time he was very easy to get along with. Maybe my feelings were just getting mixed up. I shook the thought out.

"Amu, can I see your…" Kukai started and it was after I felt fingers brush against my neck did I flinch. I stared at him, apologizing in a small voice, and he let it go. However, the hands continued to reach for my neck.

The hands, bigger than mine as it was last time, gently touched the skin on the base of my throat. His eyes focused on what I knew were the marks, and I couldn't help blushing furiously; but the matter was that this didn't make me quite as embarrassed than the fact that he was touching me. His hands were warm and comforting, soft to the touch. I tried not to think about this, and move my mind somewhere else. I was WAY too aware of Kukai now.

He brushed his fingers over the cold spot on my neck and I inwardly flinched, feeling steamy hot.

"I have the extra clothes, Amu." Utau suddenly stated, walking back into the room. I jumped, surprised and moved further away from Kukai. He adjusted his own body as well, now turning it straight ahead and thinking on something. Another awkward silence filled the room.

I desperately tried to get my mind off what just happened, having the sweat rise on my forehead and hands numb with sheer coldness. I took in account the surroundings again before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm, your room is very…empty. You don't have a TV or anything?" I asked, bewildered by the two as always. It seemed strange to be in such an amazing hotel and not have many valuable items in stock. I took the unanswered question as a bad sign. Had I just insulted them by mistake?

"We…we don't watch much television," Utau began, sighing, "the mindless babble this world's got to say can be troublesome at times."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Utau shook her head and held out the new pants. "Here. You needed some extra clothes, right? Because of the snow?"

I blushed at the memory, quickly glancing over at Kukai; but he was no longer beside me, now having disappeared. I frowned, before drawing my attention back at Utau.

"Yeah…"

I grabbed the clothes as she led me to the bathroom; about average sized, it couldn't be any bigger than mine. There was the toilet on the side and a nice tub across with a big marble white sink and a huge mirror in front of me. I quickly glanced at the reflection, before gasping.

The marks, spots weren't spots anymore. In fact, they had inflamed into something much bigger. A whole giant rash enveloping my entire neck. I touched the strange reaction my body had to it, and of course it burned an icy cold. I pulled my hand away, swallowing, and then changed my pants.

I took one last peek, praying a miracle would happen and it would just disappear into thin air. I sighed, turned the doorknob and looked out with wary eyes. Though, to my advantage, no one was in the room.

I opened the door more, keeping myself alert and ready if they questioned. I didn't need to be sent to the hospital again, over nothing. After checking the room completely, I walked forward. And like the coward I am, I left without a word, feeling guilty as charged.

**ShellyCullen: Okay, this chapter we got a little bit of background from Utau and Kukai. And I'm really impressed with myself for taking this slowly and introducing everything in a realistic manner. Some of the good fantasy stories lately (including my own) have been going WAY to fast. I'm just beginning to notice this. (Duh!)**

**So, I also have to say there are WAY more visitors again as there are reviews. I have to say I'm a little disappointed. The reason for these late postings is because I'm waiting on more reviews. **_**REVIEWS**_**. **

**And please, if you have time, let me know your actually reading this somewhat of a novel. The best encouragement I need right now are some thoughtful reviews. **

**Thanks again, and have Merry **_**early**_** Christmas! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	7. Comfort

Shugo Chara

Hell's Lingering Kiss

ShellyCullen: Okay, so good times. Good times. I was utterly surprised to come home after some Christmas shopping and already find 5 reviews waiting for me. I was totally ecstatic!

**And I was always happy to find the loyal reviewers who are kind enough to me to keep up with the chapters. And to have some of my own favorite authors and reviewers sending messages. ^-^**

**And…publishing this story? …… I'm kind of young, I don't know if they'd take it. (Ah, wasted on the youth) Plus it IS Shugo Chara based…but this must mean this story is AWESOME! **

**Ironically, I actually got my scores pretty high in English and the reading test; even though I took resource from kindergarten to 4****th**** grade for English and reading.**

**But I'm not complaining. Apparently I've been making up stories since I was little. (Mom says something about me saying the WHO HAWAIIANS) And now I don't think I'll ever be able to stop this story. Which IS a good thing.**

**Again, thank you reviewers. Who I've probably known since HOT OR NOT or your a newy one. ^-^ Sorry for the long chat, I'm rambling, aren't I?**

**Without further ado, let us start. Huzzah! **

**Chapter Seven:**

Comfort

_Thank You, Jesus, that Your Spirit brings such comfort to my heart. When I am sad or frightened, remind me that all I need to do is open myself to You – and Your love will wrap around me like a warm, comforting blanket. Amen._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed, the dark sinister hands reaching out to grab me. My eyes popped open, my whole body jolted in surprise as some shady object jumped off from my lap and ran into the bathroom.

My breathing rate came out harshly, having me gasping for my last breaths. I tried to get a good grip on myself, steadying my body and heart, but after each gulp, I ended up panting harder.

My chest was aching, in a way that made me think someone had come over and knocked the air right out of me. Or if I had been swimming in a pool and gasping for my final breaths, adrenaline racing in my veins. My ears, throbbing with the pounding of my pulse, felt extremely hot and seemed sensitive. After the sound of rushed footsteps, the door burst open.

"A-Amu?!" Mom cried, standing in her usual pajamas. Plain, simple white pants and a baby blue spaghetti tank over her shoulders. Mom never really showed her p.j.s, the fact that her robe was always over her whenever she was relaxed at home. She must have been in a hurry.

She ran up to me and searched my face, stroking the back of my head with her hand.

"Are you alright, Amu? Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned and shocked at the same time. I stared at her for a moment, completely focused on my mom before the memories flooded back.

My body shook, trembled and I had to fight my lip from getting out of its strained position. The tears finally brimmed over as I tucked into as much of a ball as I could and wailed into my knees.

I could feel my mother's embrace, her calming hug giving me some comfort. She got onto the bed as well and rocked me gently. I tried again to keep my concentration only on Mom.

The smell that radiated off her skin, something sweet tasting, like cinnamon; and the warmth that rubbed off of her and filled me up as well. I tried, real hard to think of nothing else, but mom…and hope, that somehow, someway, she could make this better. Just like she always did, and could, and would.

But this time…it didn't work.

After my sobs and cries had finally subsided, I rested my chin on my knees and continued to sit in my own little bubble. Mom was standing now, bending down and picking up some pillows I must have knocked down in my sleep. Despite my quiet state, my body still shook with unnecessary force. Locking myself in a curled up ball perched on the wall helped keep me still.

She finished, before staring at me now and sighing. Her body slowly sat on the bed, as if she thought I'd freak out with the slightest movement, and bored her eyes into my own.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked into the overwhelming darkness. Only the faint moonlight reviled her face, and I wanted to turn on all the lights to reassure myself she wasn't just some hallucination; but I was afraid if I got up, I'd only shake uncontrollably and have to limp my way to the switch.

I shook my head, having no voice in my state of weakness. I felt only more helpless than the last time I was soaking wet in the kitchen.

Mom nodded, maybe trying to have some form of communication and looked back up at me. I stared down at the bed sheets, no longer able to face her like this. I suddenly felt…embarrassed for her to see me like this. I didn't feel as safe and secure with her as I always had been.

"You…" Mom struggled for words and I could see her face pondering for a moment. She tried again. "Its been, what? More than a month now, Amu? If you're still this way, maybe a therapist would help."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was afraid of this. I wasn't crazy…or perhaps this was the help I needed to get. But I knew if I went, it wouldn't be my feelings I'd be letting out.

"You won't even consider it, Amu?" She now had her own tears building up as I felt a great wave of guilt wash over me. I wanted to comfort mom as she had with me, but I just wasn't quite sure I'd have the same effect. "You…You have to move on. You've been acting so…distant. It shouldn't be this way, Amu."

Mom said the words I was dreading to hear. I only had one answer to give her, and probably the answer to what really had me on edge, beating myself up for that stupid, stupid accident.

"Mom…he was _Everything_." The words rolled off my tongue as my throat burned into heavy coughs. I pushed the lump back, swallowing it as mom reached for me.

"Hey…are you-?"

"I'm fine." I replied, letting out rigid breaths. I laid my head back on the wall and closed my eyes, my clothes feeling clingy by how hot I felt with this new nervous breakdown. I sighed. "I'll be fine. I just want to be alone and sleep." I reassured, watching the bed sheets as I said this.

I could feel her hesitation, probably wondering if I were going to attempt suicide tonight. After a few more seconds, she left without a single word. I stayed still, gazing off into the full moon's glare until my silent cries drew me unconscious.

**::~0~::**

The sun's rays felt like blistering heat waves driven into my eyes lids. I refused to open then, hating how the light hurt my eyes in such a way. If I were to open then, who knows what would happen.

It was only a few minutes later, did I realize that the sun SHOULDN'T be burning my eyes, because school started before sunrise even appeared. I fought the side of grogginess, knowing I still had to make it to class because of the time I took off after the incident, and peered at my clock.

11:23 A.M.

I stared at the green neon lights, blinking at them; hoping that if I just continued to stare they would magically turn into a different time.

To bad magic didn't exist. I could have really used it today.

I groaned, now agitated, as my eyes felt hot and heavy on my head. I threw the blankets off me, aware as goose bumps slowly rose up my arms and legs. I ignored the feeling and stood up…before stumbling and gripping onto my desk chair.

My eyes and temperature wasn't the only thing wrong with me. My head, being lifted off the comforter, now felt dizzy and a big, burden for my shoulders to carry. My body, now trembling so hard, was hard to bypass. I laid my head onto the desk's surface, but the gesture had it pounding and making me feel the need to vomit.

I wasn't sure when, but a hand suddenly touched my shoulder. I flinched by instinct as last times, before stumbling back slightly. Mom helped me get back to the bed.

"I-I'm late…for school." I choked out, my throat hurting at the mere process of words I was speaking. I already felt winded from the four things I had just said. Mom shook her head.

"This morning you didn't turn your alarm clock, and when I came up you were curled into a ball and breathing heavily. Plus, you're pretty warm. I think you have a fever." She stated knowingly, quickly overlooking the watch on her arm. I shook my head, trying to protest.

"B-B-But…" I gritted my teeth together, trying to form the sentences out of my mouth. I felt ice cold at the moment, and I thought of checking the thermostat. "I-I took o-off too much school f-for the…the…" I still couldn't bear to say it. Not even like this. Mom looked at me kindly.

"I'm going to your school today to explain the situation to the principal. Ami is at school and I have work to go to afterward. Now I don't want you leaving this bed except for bathroom breaks. Got it?"

I nodded, finding that multiple blankets already lined my bed along with a couple of water bottles and a small lunch. I laid back down, my head still feeling as it were a spinning top and closed my eyes.

After many hours of sleep, it was dark again. I opened my eyes, which were more willing to see than last time and made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't as shaky or cold, but I still felt really dizzy and breathless. After being relived, I walked back into my room.

There, staring up at me on the ground, was the black stray cat that seemed to come and go at will. His big, yellow eyes gleamed at me, and I felt a little happiness that the cat seemed to be reasonable to some extent.

It stared at me, dazed, before turning and slowly walking over to the opened balcony doors. I watched, curious, as it turned back and looked at me…waiting.

I shook my head. There was no way…the cat wanted me to _follow _it…was there? No, it was just some street feline. Maybe I was imagining things, or this was all some weird dream.

The cat meowed, a nice, strong, deep-ish sound and its eyes locked with mine. I froze, unable to look away, and by some invisible force, I walked toward it.

My head, still very dizzy, concentrated to make sure I didn't fall over. I shivered when I made it to the entrance, shivering with more trembles than before and looked for the cat. It jumped up on the railing and sat, looking back at me.

I began to gnaw my lip nervously. The cat was a good two, three stories maybe? From plunging into its death onto the concrete, black top lined street. I sucked in a breath, forgetting how I felt for the time being, and headed forward into the evening's cool air.

My eyes studied the cat for a moment, making sure I wouldn't startle it with my loud footsteps. I took a few more steps closer, holder out my finger for it to sniff. By the time I reach it, the cat stood up and jumped onto an even higher pipe.

Without thinking, I slowly climbed the railing, grabbing up and holding the pipe with my hands. I leaned my weight forward, so if I were to fall off, it would be back on the balcony's surface.

I silently cursed myself for my stupidity; not grabbing a chair to stand on, or even a pillow to land on if I did fall. Guess it was too late now.

With the balls of my feet just over the edge and ready to slip off to my dying doom, I readjusted myself so my toes were the only thing left to support me. I held one hand out for the cat, inches away from my own grasp, and my other was in a tight death grip until the inside of my palm stung with the pain of my hard grasp.

I kept reaching, still too far before my left foot slipped slightly and I tumbled back. My hand, still attached to the pipe moaned under the new pressure of my wait. The cat continued to stare.

I tried pulling myself back up, reaching as hard as I could with my other hand. I just needed to thrust my body weight forward and…

"What are you DOING?!"

A voice, one sounding distantly familiar boomed into my ears. My head, still pounding with dizziness winced at the loud sound.

Before anything processed in my brain, my legs were suddenly being gripped and pulled forward. My upper body started falling forward into the open air, just when my entire body went down and my stomach jumped and flipped at the swift motion.

I was now safe on the balcony ground, shaking from either fear or my own bad fever, my hands pressed against a chest and body much too close.

I stared at the black shirt, knowing very well who this was. I didn't, WOULDN'T, give this violating stranger the satisfaction of meeting my vulnerable gaze. Even with that knowledge, my cheeks proceeded to darken and heat up.

I wasn't sure what he was doing, but soon I heard that same moan of bending pipe. I looked back up to see the cat leaping away onto another balcony and continuing on. I slowly looked down, now more than ever feeling like a complete and utter moron.

"What are you doing?" His voice, sucked into his mouth, leaked with acid and slowness at each sound. He emphasized each syllable, and the threat in his voice was apparent. I didn't respond.

"I asked you why you were doing something so stupid." He stated, now his voice much louder than before. I could feel his body shake with his own anger, and hands were holding onto my arms. They began to tighten. I swallowed in fear and still stared down.

"T-The…cat. I was trying to get it back. For safety." I added for my own benefit. Maybe I wouldn't seem like such a retard. Then again, why did this guy care so much of what I did?

But I could feel my knees begin to wobble and my face get much to hot. I was taking in deep breaths as much as possible and my body begged for me to lie down. I felt like throwing up.

"That was very stupid of you. Even someone with an airhead like yours should know cats are excellent in balance." He scoffed and I finally looked up, appalled.

"I'm not an airhead! I just happen to be a good person, unlike _you_." I hissed, and I could tell it wasn't as menacing as his own voice. He smiled now though, wickedly amused.

"What makes you think I'm so _bad _now, Amu?" He questioned, leaning in closer to my face. Millions of reasons crossed my mind, and I was sure some would have left him speechless; but the one non-insult racked my mind the most.

"H-How do you know my name?" He was silent for a moment, before the smirk returned. He leaned into my ear, letting his moist lips brush the sensitive cartilage.

"Would you like to know?" He asked, and I wanted so badly to run and hide and scream that this boy was here. But my body won the fight and, whether or not this was due to his seductiveness or my fever, my knees gave up and I fell on my butt. I looked up at him, wide-eyed and speechless.

He merely laughed at my reaction and I knew I was an even bigger idiot than before. My cheeks were now permanently crimson from all these moments of the day, I was sure.

I clutched my head, rested it on my knees and breathed deeply. My head felt like it was being drilled at the temples.

"Your sick." He stated, as obvious as it was. I sealed my lips shut together and tried not to think about anything that made me feel queasy. Blood was pounding in my head. "You shouldn't have come out here," he continued, "now you're even worse than before."

I didn't want to hear this anymore. His voice, though before very soft and gentle, now banged against the inside of my mind. With the frigid cold winter weather, I tried crawling my way to the door. My legs protested, demanding to curl up to my chest as not to lose anymore heat.

The teen looked down at me with deep blue eyes and sighed, almost bored with my pathetic state. Before getting even close to my bedroom door, he lifted me up into his arms.

"L-Let go." I said as harshly as I could. My head lobbed back and forth with each stride he took and I steadied with my hands. I felt that eerie cold sensation from his body again. Even his chest. Almost, as if, his body wasn't even running with blood.

I waited for him to place me on the bed, but instead he sat down on it, with me still bundled into his arms. As I was held in his lap, I blushed many shades.

"Um…" I started, a very nervous and stomach sick wreck.

"Here."

It was a huge shock when he let go of me, to see him lift up his shirt. My eyes widened, staring as each distinct muscle on his chest began to reveal itself. Pale and lean as he made himself to be, he was pretty well rounded.

He finally got the shirt off his body and I quickly averted my gaze to my own legs. A pair of dark pink fuzzy bottoms I had picked clung nicely to my skin, enough to keep me warm.

The usual black satin felt fabric fell onto my lap, neatly. I remained staring at the particular spot; not able to trust where exactly my eyes would lead me.

"Put it on," He instructed, as if I didn't have a brain to understand. "I can't believe you actually went out in short sleeves." I could tell he was shaking his head, and after a few seconds, I noticed I was shaking.

But not because of the cold, I realized. I was shivering because I was _scared _of him. Because somewhere in my state of mind, I had a feeling if I _didn't _listen, he would do something to me. Something really horrible.

I suddenly remembered the first encounter we had, then the alley, and leading up to that one sickening night. The time he placed the hickeys all over my neck.

Tears filled up my vision, which I quickly fought back. Tears would be the wrong choice to make with him here. I was sure. Weakness was any guy's strong point.

With all the memories and mixed emotions, I picked up the shirt with trembling hands and stuffed my arms into the sleeves, pulling it over my head.

I quickly checked his face, watching his expression through my lashes. His mouth curved upwards, satisfied in a strange way; like he was expecting me to listen to him. Then I saw his eyes trail to my neck.

"Perhaps…I came off too strong." He stated and I had no idea what to say. I still sat on his lap, uneasy.

Questions, millions of them, suddenly occurred to me. What was he doing here? Why did he lick me last time? Why did I let him in here?

I gritted my teeth together to keep the agony of my pounding head in control. I took more deep breaths and tried to distract myself from the pain. I looked just about everywhere, before my eyes landed back at his chest.

This time he noticed my stare and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked as I blushed. Before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist and placed it at the top of his chest. Then, he guided my fingers slowly down, and I could feel each one of his abs, hard as rock, cold as ice.

My breathing accelerated, fingers shaking uncontrollably over his skin. After touching the flesh, I pulled my hand away and turned my head, gasping. What was I DOING?!

"You should go." I stated, carefully. I started moving away, sitting on the bed a foot away from him. I laid my head back and tried to sooth my head.

I could feel the bed shift and suddenly he was in front of me, staring with pleading eyes. My voice got stuck in my throat, and I watched as his head bent down slightly and he studied me with probing eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good…for now." He teased, a smirk appearing on his lips. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. With my mouth gaping and lip frozen in place, I didn't say anything.

"Unless you want me to be bad." His hands gripped my ankles lightly, before pulling me forward to his chest. He wound my legs around his waist as my stomach flipped and churned.

I prayed I wouldn't throw up over this guy. Which I shouldn't have cared either way. I needed to get my head on straight.

I momentarily blamed my fever for my slow and awkward movements. I shook my head, this time standing up and wobbling my way to my desk. I collapsed into the chair, exhausted and tired after only five feet of moving.

I stared at the guy, cautious, while taking the time to really examine him. In a distance, with his chest bare, he looked quite too beautiful. Something that seemed only my fantasies coming from my dreams could make.

I blinked, taking in his dark blue hair and pale skin. Though the hairdo was obviously messy, I still wanted to ruffle my hands through it. See how soft it felt and take a deep whiff.

His voice broke my thoughts.

"Your still sick." He pointed out, once again. I raised an eyebrow.

"So…?" I asked, bewildered by everything he seemed to say.

He leaned forward, making sure he had a lock on my eyes and continued on. "Your still sick…and until you get better, I'm going to have to watch you." His lips became a wickedly cruel smirk. "I won't be leaving you yet…count on that."

**ShellyCullen: So……good, bad? Horrible? Amazing?**

**I'm not sure this is the best chapter. But hey, what do you guys think?**

_**.:NOTE:.**_

**If you really liked a certain part of it, point it out. That way I know where to continue it on in this story. If you thought it was rushed, than say it. **

**And again, happy to see some familiar names reviewing. ****:) Loved the especially long reiviews ( You know it, Natsuya801923 ) Thanks and hope for more chapters of this story.**

**Shelly**


	8. Humility

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: Here we are. Next chapter. This one was a lot of fun writing. I hope its just as much fun reading it. A lot happens here, so I would advise NOT skipping it. **

**Kaya: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara or the bible prayer present at the beginning of each chapter.**_

**Ikuto: Here's to long reviews……and the birth of-.**

**Amu: Christ?**

**Ikuto: No, you.**

**Kaya, Shelly: Awwwwww. ****(:**

**Amu: *Blushing. Just start the chapter already!**

**Chapter Eight:**

Humility

Trying to make myself feel humble, Lord, is a little like trying to pull myself up by my own shoelaces. I can't do it, God. So, please, You do it for me. Fill my heart with humility. Amen.

Okay…now I've lost it.

It wasn't just the fact that a weird, mysterious boy was staying in my room. Or that I actually LET him stay. No, it was much deeper than it was made out to be.

Because, somewhere inside me, I had this strange feeling. A thought had me thinking that I was somehow connecting all the dots. Almost as if there was a missing piece I had just discovered, and yet, it didn't seem to fit anywhere in the puzzle.

I shook my head, brushing the thought off. I'd had way too much time to think on things. I was beginning to think I was becoming a loner with all the free time I had. Just to sit…and think…and sulk.

I was now huddled in my ball of blankets, laying in bed and trying to stay up. The opposite of what my body wanted. I struggled, very hard, to keep my body from falling asleep. When I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I'd shake myself out of it and feel more drained than before. I sighed now, and turned to face the side where my room was exposed.

He was there, of course, just a few feet away. He leaned casually against the wall without his shirt and stared at the ground, deep in thought. His lips made a tight line as he seemed to be lightly messaging the side of his right hand with the other.

He must have sensed my gaze on him, for he sighed and lifted his head to stare at me. I blushed a little; pulling the covers up to my nose to hide the redness scattered across my cheeks. He took a step forward.

"You should be sleeping." His voice, now soft and gentle, lingered in the darkness. The paleness of his chest only seemed to glint off the moon's fair shine. I stared at the scene. "Are you listening to me?" He asked.

Making his way to the bed, he didn't seem to be mad or anxious like before. Instead, he sounded restless. He sat down by my feet as I continued to stare.

He appeared to be in a better mood than before. He could be tired, I noticed, by the way his eyes scanned the room. Or maybe he was always this observant.

I tried to create as much courage for myself to ask him questions. Now was a better time than ever. I sucked in a breath, messaged my temples and blinked back up at him. He was off somewhere in space.

"Y-You know…" My stutter never ceases to surprise me. Or happen when I least need it. "I'm sure there's a penalty for this." I stated, setting to see how brave I really was. He stared at me intensely, and I flinched under his focused gaze.

"Penalty?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. My mouth opened, astonished.

"You...You don't think there's anything wrong with sneaking into a girls room and demanding to stay till she's well?!" He smiled this time, finding my statement particularly funny.

"Most girls would find this romantic." He gleamed white teeth as me, stunning me for a second. I shook my head.

"I'm not like most girls." I answered, pouting slightly.

"I know." He replied, staring at me with dark, blue orbs. I watched as his eyes glistened with a strange new emotion.

"Your not exactly safe either." I noted, whether to him or myself. I needed to distract him from that intense gaze.

"I am danger." Was all the answer I got. I listened to the crickets chirp outside and sighed. He didn't continue.

"So...are you just going to stick to the one sentence answers?" I questioned, hoping to understand more about him. Curiosity was building up inside me. I had an enticing feeling of wanting to know more about him. He made a face, but hesitated.

"I like taking risks," He seemed certain of this. "It makes life much more fun. Why make rules if they weren't meant to be broken?" He asked, and I tried to consider this. "In a group, there always has to be that bold person. The one who's a little braver than the rest, who can see everyone for who they are." He gave me a humorless smile. "There's always that one person who tests the line and pushes the boundaries."

"And you're that person?" I asked, seeing if I was following exactly what he was telling me.

"Not exactly." He muttered under his breath. This made me wonder what he really meant. He peered down at his folded hands, down on his legs, and was quiet for a moment. I waited anxiously.

"So…" I started again, curious. "What are you trying to tell me? That you're a reckless guy as is everyone else?" It was the best summary I could make of it. He watched me now, probably wondering why I seemed so interested in this small chat.

"Hmm…" He gave it some thought. "It does appear that way. Maybe…" Was he unsure of his own response? Could his idea have wandered away? Or maybe he didn't even finish the sentence. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling them burn hot as I did, and reopened them.

"It doesn't seem fair." I stated, and it was his turn to be puzzled and confused. I let out my rigid breaths and continued on. "People like you…you can do whatever you want without worrying about consequences. Which, again, makes you a reckless person, but less burdened and much more carefree. Always in today, never thinking about tomorrow." I shook my head, feeling a strange tinge of jealousy.

"It…It isn't the same for me. I can't do that. I _wish _I could sometimes. Forget duties and responsibilities, but then, I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole." I was staring off at the ceiling as I said this, and I didn't see his expression at all. Or if he even cared. "I'm tied down to things holding me to the earth. I guess that's why I'm in this sort of position in the first place. Call it fate if you will." I laughed, though there was nothing remotely funny about it.

The boy's finger sudden rubbed my cheek to reveal a clear, wet substance. It wasn't till then did I notice my giggles had turned into fresh tears. I quickly wiped them away, my throat burning in agonizing pain from using a great deal of my voice.

"People like us, Amu-."

"Like us?" I chuckled, humored by the statement. When did we get into the same category? Weren't we just discussing over differences?

"Yes, us. No one seems to understand, do they? They can't tell how much is swept under the rug, until someone takes the time to actually move it. Everyone can see a pretty face and say its beautiful, but no one can understand the pressure, the misery hidden behind the mask of beauty." I stared, wide eyed at his response. He was right, I realized. More than I was expecting. Maybe there was something good about him after all.

I opened my mouth to speak, with seconds of nothing, but air entering from my lungs. Then, I swallowed and spoke. "You…You know my name." I tried this same question again, hoping for an answer. He nodded, but didn't make any gesture to speak. Guess he wasn't as open as I thought.

"Well…" I began, going for a different route. "Since you know my name…can I at least know yours?" His eyes widened for the first time, and I seemed to break through of his composed mask. Many questions filled his own stare and he seemed to hesitate, as if thinking it over. He watched me gently now; in an expression I could only fathom of knowing, and gave a small nod.

"Its…Ikuto." He lowered his voice, like it was some sort of secret he was sharing with me. I looked up at his face and compared it with the name.

"Ikuto." I whispered, letting it roll off my tongue. I nodded, giving a small smile. "It fits you." He looked relieved for some reason and smiled back in triumph. For a few quick valuable seconds, there was nothing, but utter bliss in the air. I wanted the feeling to last forever, but just as evening seemed to drift away, so did the sensation. I sighed.

"You really should sleep now." Ikuto, and I was finally glad to put a name to his face, instructed. I nodded, a little more relaxed around him; but the insecurity wasn't completely drawn out.

I pulled several more covers over my body, maybe even colder than before and glanced quickly at Ikuto. He was looking the other way for some reason, completely still. But before I even had a chance to ask, my mind, and my body had completely surrendered; devouring me in the darkest of the night's sky.

**::~0~::**

It's really pretty. I thought, staring out into the snowfall. The flakes danced around in the air, falling onto the ground like stacks of feathers. I grabbed a handful in my mittens and watched it curiously.

I felt at peace, just standing and staring at the white blanket coating the earth. Nothing could be more beautiful…or as rich in resource. I let the snow drop into a pile under me, before noticing the particular spot melted within seconds. I examined it, confused. Reading as a message was spelled out.

_It's coming._

My eyes blinked open once more, watching the white ceiling appear above me. How strange my dreams were getting. Thankfully not those fantasies, but something…different.

"Have a bad dream?"

I jumped to the side, noticing I wasn't alone in my bed. Next to me, laying more casual than ever, was the one and only, Ikuto. His hands were behind his back and his ankles were crossed as he asked the question, watching the ceiling as well. My face steamed up, and my nose felt a little stuffy.

"H-How did you know?!" I burst, completely compelled by adrenaline beating in my ears. His head turned to me now, and when I locked eyes with him, my body involuntarily relaxed. Last night replayed in my mind and I felt I owed him enough to hear him out.

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about snow and melting." He shook his head, that familiar smirk forming. I glared, agitated by that know-it-all face.

"So?" I pressed, pretending like it didn't matter and it wasn't a big deal. Truth be told, I didn't want him hearing my dreams. Especially those horrid graphic moments in my head.

He laughed as always and I was only crushed by more humiliation. I covered my face with a pillow and hoped to drown him out.

"What? No, 'good morning?'" He asked, mocking a hurt expression. I rolled my eyes, groaning.

"Where you always this friendly?" I asked, swatting his hand as his fingers twirled on my arm. He pouted, but continued on anyway.

"What day is it?" I asked, my eyebrows pushing together. I couldn't remember, probably a side effect from the headache.

"Its Wednesday, why?" He asked, only somewhat curious for my answer. His index finger and middle finger had just made it up my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No reason. Just good to know." Good to know. I reminded myself. I stood up, feeling a little lightheaded, but besides that I was fine.

Ikuto's arms encircled around my waist as he still laid on the bed. My standing figure stumbled slightly, being pulled closer into his grasp. "Where are you going?" He asked into the bottom of the shirt I wore. His black button down shirt.

I raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Where do you think?! Let go!" I protested, trying to squirm out of his embrace. He pulled me even closer and soon I was back on the bed.

"Amu…" He started, and the huskiness of his voice had me red. "It's early. Don't you just want to…" He trailed off, planting more kisses lightly to the base of my neck. All the blood left my face as I remembered last time. I fought to get away.

"I-Ikuto…I-I just…gotta…pee and stuff." I was finally set free, after Ikuto's long sigh and stumbled over to the bathroom. I closed the door with a thud and clicked the lock. After my hyperventilating was over, I looked back in the mirror. The marks that were almost faded, now revealed freshly made ones. I sighed, not sure what to feel, and decided to take the time and make use of the bathroom.

I opened the door, and found Ikuto standing right outside. My eyes widened.

"Took you long enough." He muttered harshly and I glared, raising an eyebrow. What was with this new attitude? Last night he was so understanding, so nice…

"Anyway, I think we need to talk." Ikuto replied and I was bewildered.

"About…?" I urged him to continue.

"Just…things." A smirk twitched up the corners of his mouth and his face went down slightly, covering up his eyes. Before I could understand what was going on, Ikuto pounced on me.

He knocked me onto the pink carpet I had, leaving me breathless with the swift, sudden movement. I didn't have much time to catch my breath, before Ikuto began to work.

His hands urgently grabbed the base of the black shirt and pulled it over my head. Then, in seconds, he had tied the shirt like rope and my hands were clasped together, impossible to move. I felt a slight breeze pass my stomach, knowing it was bare. All that was left on my chest was my bra.

"I-Ikuto!" I tried yelling as loud as I could, but my voice was dry and croaky. I knew no one would come.

His face bent down and his tongue slowly licked the part of my belly button, then carefully slid up to my stomach. He continued doing this motion, having his tongue explore every bare flesh revealed, and letting his hands fall over my breasts. I gasped, frozen in shock and fear.

I didn't want this. I didn't want this to happen to me. Why was it that every guy I know seems to disappoint me somehow?!

I tried not to cry, but regardless of what I wanted, the tears poured out anyway. I watched, seeing as he barely noticed my expression. I shut my eyes closed and prepared for a scream.

"L-Let G-G-Go!" I demanded, face burning and eyes streaming down with tears. I tried to think fast, a plan to help me escape for the time being. Seeing my object, I lifted my knee and hit his groin. He moaned in pain and fell to the side. With my hands still tied, I ran over to the bathroom. The closet door to me.

I turned the doorknob with the tip of my fingers and slammed it behind me. My breathing was coming out in overdrive, and I wondered if I would pass out from either lack of air or shock. Thankfully, the door stayed as should and I began to think.

First things first were to unbind my hands. I studied the knot and began to pick at it with my teeth. After many tries, it finally loosened enough for me to free my wrists. I rubbed them slightly, and placed the shirt back on. Then I looked for an exit.

Luckily, above my shower was a rectangular window, fogged up so no one would see through. I imagined myself climbing throw the opening, seeing as it WAS a possibility and walked toward it.

With only my socks on my heels, I climbed the rim of the bathtub and reached for the handle. The adrenaline still pounded in my blood, made it easier to be aware of everything. I unlatched it and pushed the window forward. It opened slightly as my hands grabbed the dirt in front of me. I hauled myself onto the grass and army crawled with my elbows and knees till I was out in the clearing.

I just about shut the window with my foot when the bathroom door opened.

I ran. I stood up, terrified and scared silly, running in any random direction.

I thought Ikuto was nice. I thought that somehow he understood me. I wanted to be friends.

With the cold snow soaking up my socks, my feet began to freeze with what I imagined frostbite would feel like. I shivered, still wearing just the lounge pants and Ikuto's black shirt. I glared down at it, wanting to rip it to shreds, but knowing common sense came before revenge and anger. I sighed and leaned against a tree.

He comes into my home, violates me, I give him a chance and he does it again. Perhaps my judgement on people was wrong after all. I sighed again and sank to the ground, my fever catching up with me.

I laid back and tried to drift off here, no longer compelled to run. I was too sick and tired to move anything.

"Hinamori-san?" The voice, soft and kind, reminded me of the sane part of the world. And for a minute, I thought I was finally safe and secure. I glanced up to find that blonde haired boy watching me, concern evident on his face.

"H…Hotori-kun?" His last name had somehow reappeared in my mind, even though just seconds again, his existence would have meant nothing to me. Strange how I suddenly remembered.

I pictured him giving me that sweet smile he seems to share with everything. Instead, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What happened?" He asked, and though his voice was as leveled as ever, the threat was clear. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Are you alright?!" He asked, worried now. He seemed to examine me all at once, accessing my state. He didn't like what he saw. I blushed. "Did ….did something happen?"

I looked down at the snow covered ground and avoided his gaze. I didn't want to impose on Hotori-kun's life with my helplessness. I just couldn't ever fit in his world, everything perfect, and beautiful, and amazing.

Soft hands, warm hands, cupped the base of my chin and lightly lifted it up. I stared into his pink shaded eyes, more different and unusual than any other. And still, it seemed like a natural eye color to have. Maybe I was going insane.

"Hinamori…" He took in a breath and shook his head, before re-looking into my eyes. I felt my heart splutter and give out to him as he held my face, and I wanted so badly to trust Hotori-kun.

Though, I'm sure I could never do that. How can something so broken down come to love and trust anything?

I quickly turned my head to the side, letting his hands retreat back to his body. The wind swirled and chilled my skin, giving me hundreds of goose bumps. I closed my eyes, wanting more than anything to go to sleep.

Hotori spoke again. "It's much too cold, don't you agree?" He asked, and his voice began to fade away. I could feel sleep raw in my eyes and let pictures of my own world fill them. Everything was a mystery passed that.

**::~0~::**

Something's on my head.

It was wet, like snow melting on your face…but, it wasn't cold like snow. It was pretty warm.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the cloth barrier. Through the tiny bindings, light shed through. I lifted my hand to my eyes and pulled it off.

Surprising, pulling the cloth off only gave me the glare of sunlight. However, it didn't bother me or irritate me like it had before.

Then I saw it. Ikuto's face through my dazed out eyes. Memories flashed my mind as I held in silent screams and tears, trying to put together my thoughts. I needed to think…think…something was different.

My eyes adjusted, making me blink several times to actually _see _what I was looking at. It was a room inside of house I'd never seen before in my life. I took in the neat and tidy room, along with the traditional Japanese doors leading out into the backyard.

Before I had time to question any of this, Hotori-kun walked back in with a tray of tea. He smiled at me politely, placed the tray on a desk and offered me some. I accepted, feeling it rude not to.

I studied Hotori-kun in the inclining silence. He held his teacup very lightly, bringing it up to his lips and tilting his head back ever so slightly. His eyes closed, something like a smile crossing his lips and put it back on the saucer dish.

"I…" I tried to say, at a loss of words. Hotori-kun looked at me expectantly, patiently awaiting my response as my voice barely started. "I…um, is this your house?" I asked lamely. I felt a little nervous round him. His gaze was so interested in everything; while I just say something stupid and inferior, not even matching up to his intelligence. He smiled, regardless of my stupid question.

"Yes, it is." His voice wasn't quite high for a boy, but actually soothing. I tried very hard to concentrate on it. "I've been here for a while, though." He added.

"Oh, really?" I'd never seen him when walking around the city. Though, there were so many people there. What were the chances of us bumping into each other?

With nothing else to say, I stared down at my hands and felt the uneasiness of discomfort in the air. I wanted to badly to break this awkward silence between us, feeling a deep wedge forming if I didn't say something. I peeked around the surroundings, finally landing on a black Bible on the desk.

"You pray a lot?" I asked, and immediately wished I hadn't. Great, now he probably thinks I don't know what a bible even is!

He nodded, carefully picking up the old book and setting it on his lap. He stared down at the faded gold words on the cover and ran his fingers over the black, torn, leather booklet. The pages looked a yellow color, keeping up with the rest of the appearance. Old.

He watched my expression now, giving the hint of a grin. "Do you pray?" He asked the same question I had, without being a complete idiot like me. I blushed, embarrassed by this fact.

"W-Well…I haven't lately." I admitted truthfully. It didn't feel right to…lie to him for some reason. It felt…wrong.

"God helps us through the darkest of our hours. Into the thick fog, we walk blind, yet he is there, and we hold onto the hand of faith. He takes away our fear, and pain."

I had the sudden feeling to defend myself; like a kid giving excuses to the parents so they won't be punished. I felt very childish around him. Maybe his thoughts were too deep. Or mine weren't deep enough.

"If…If that's true, why is it that depression can still overtake us? Or not knowing whether there really is a god or not?!" I sounded stupid now, like a ranting little kid. Hotori dropped his gaze back on the tattered book, and continued without hesitation.

"You have many doubts, Amu?" He looked back up, not lifting his head, but purely staring through his lashes. "Why?"

I froze, confused in my own beliefs. I had reasons for my doubts, but there weren't something to discuss. The things I've forgotten or surpressed…it's hard to say there really is a god in a disgusting world like this.

I kept thinking of something to tell Hotori-kun, but nothing came to mind. They were either too personal to reveal or simply not enough. I sighed, ashamed of my inner thoughts locked into a bottle.

"The-."

Hotori-kun was quickly interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey, Tadase. About the project. Amu is-."

I turned to the person, knowing very well who the voice belonged to. My eyes, widened in utter shock bored into the person's face.

What was going on?! I didn't know Kukai knew Hotori-kun! And…I'm what? My head spun, not able to process the new load of information. It was especially hard, not knowing all the answers and ending up creating more questions. I began breathing harder, feeling like I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Kukai…perhaps…" Hotori-kun started, sensing something wrong. He sighed, laid his hand on my shoulder with the lightest touch, and confirmed my expression. He nodded, as if comforting himself with what he had just decided.

"Hinamori-san, I think…we better explain."

I nodded, confused over many things. First, the fact that Hotori-kun sounded wary. Second, that Kukai had mentioned a project with my name with it. But most of all, how the two new each other…and exactly how I was involved.

**ShellyCullen: Well, some turn of events, don't cha think? ^-^ I love how finally, things can slowly unfold; so all of you and little Amu here can understand exactly what's been going on in my head. ;3**

**Amu: I don't think that's a good idea…**

**Ikuto: You've got everyone confused and wired up. This an addicting story?**

**Shelly: Mmm… I hope its addicting. Otherwise, I'm no doing my job right. Oh, and it seems that A LOT of you have the EXACT same questions about what is what in the story and what will happen. Soon enough you'll know. Hehe.**

**Ikuto: She's crazy. You'll never guess unless you think like a maniac. **

**Shelly: It's the candy they're giving us at school! They plan to make us fat, I tell you!!! ………… Um……Reviews?**

**Shelly**


	9. Belief

Shugo Chara

Hell's Lingering Kiss

**ShellyCullen: Sorry this update took a while. Christmas can get a little hectic at times. **

**Also, in our laundry room, the ceiling literally fell down! There's a big gaping whole of wood and some dark stuff leaking. And off course this is probably the WORST time to ask for money. Now my grandmother is using her retirement savings to pay off this house. :(**

**I kind of wish there was something I could do. I considered writing a story and sending it to an agent to see if we could get it published or something. But then we have to go into the legal stuff since I'm not 18 years old yet, and I'd need a MAJOR proof read considering my grammar pretty much sucks.**

**I'm not sure if I'd even make it as an author in the first place. **

**Hmm… .:****QUESTION!:.**

**Does anyone know what to do for sending in a story to a publishing company? Like the steps or maybe the layout of the manuscript. If so, please fill me in. And I'll try my hardest on my writing to see where this goes. **

**But right now, I'm starting the chapter. So Review what you know about making real stories please.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Belief

_Lord, in a world where we've learned to rely only on what we can perceive with our five senses, sometimes we can't help but be filled with doubts. After all, we can't see Your face or hear Your voice or touch Your hand. And meanwhile, the world bombards us with messages that contradict our belief in You and Your kingdom. Despite all that, though, Father, give us the strength to believe. Amen._

After my breathing calmed down and I finally sat on the edge of the bed, they started speaking again. Kukai stood in the corner of the room, his face covered with obvious guilt and shame. Tadase still sat on the chair, clutching the bible a little tighter.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" He asked. I managed to give a weak nod, staring down at the carpeted, navy blue floor.

It was happening again. I thought. Just like after the incident, I was lying, right to Hotori-kun's face by saying I was fine. I was the opposite of fine. In fact, it was safe to say I was a lot worse.

Hotori nodded himself, though not completely convinced, and quickly brushed a stray bang that had moved out of place. I waited, not sure whether I was dreading what they were about to say or wanting more than ever to know exactly what was going on.

I gulped and waited for someone to speak. Both were speechless, and at a great loss of words.

"I…" Hotori began, "I know this will be a great deal for you to take in. And I know you may be confused or find something strange. You may not even believe us…" He swallowed himself and continued. "But…please try to keep an open mind on what we have to say. And I beg you…" His eyes stared straight into my own as my heart faltered at the look in the pure mixture of pink they held. He wasn't begging...he was pleading with everything he had. "Don't…just, don't tell anyone."

I nodded again, mouth slightly open at his words. I suddenly felt this secret was much more complex, complicated, than I had anticipated on. It wasn't just some game or freaky project. It was much more…

Hotori seemed awfully quiet now, dreading himself the words that had to escape his lips. I patiently sat there, feeling my heart pound with unnecessary force.

He looked around, deciding what was best to start out with, when his eyes landed back on the book. His expression lifted up slightly, before he gradually relaxed. He gazed back up at me.

"Do…Do you believe in God, Amu?" He asked, and I realized he had called me by my first name, no added ending. He'd done that before as well…

"I…should I?" I wasn't sure if it would be better to tell the truth or just keep nodding. Everything was so confusing. He sighed again, seeing how difficult this would be.

"Please, Amu. Tell me." He begged again, finding himself in an agonizing state. My body shook, as I felt the need to wrap my arms around him and tell him I'd do whatever it was he wanted.

"I…I'm not sure." Was what I managed, glancing at his expression. He still looked pained. "I guess it's because of what happened. A sort of incident in my life…" No one questioned the accident that happened a month ago, which most people would have looked into. Maybe they were much more above seeking every detail of my life.

"I see…" Hotori closed his eyes and breathed out deeply through his nose. With eyes shut, he took a minute to release whatever emotion crossed his mind. "This will be harder then." He muttered, trying to think up words.

Kukai stepped forward slightly, having wanting to say something to me, before hesitating and stepping back to his original spot. Hotori continued on. "You…you have doubts, Amu. And I want you to grasp onto something."

He stared back into my eyes, making sure he had every ounce of attention from me. I looked back, too stunned to even form a word in my mind. "No matter what you believe now or then, whoever tries to tell you what's right from wrong, please know that a God does exist…Because if you don't, this is all pointless."

My eyes narrowed for a moment, bewildered by this. "But…But know one can ever be sure…Can they?" I turned to Kukai, wondering if he was mixed up into this mess at all. His eyes answered it for me. "Can they?" I asked, voice barely a whisper. Hotori licked his lips, nervous.

"It, It isn't easy revealing this to one of you. You all rely on your senses. Believing is seeing for you, isn't it? But, truly, seeing _is _believing." He looked around for some kind of example. "You see that plant?" He asked, pointing to the tiny cactus on his desk.

"Yes." I answered, nodding to reassure myself.

"Well, if you were to close your eyes, you wouldn't know if it was really there. Or existed for that matter. Of course you could try to touch it or smell to figure it out, but saying you couldn't do that…" He stopped, finding I was more confused than before.

"Okay, maybe if we were just to focus on seeing. If you were born blind, never seen the up rising sun with the new day, many things were seem unreal. Like living your whole life in a dark room. If new objects were placed around you without you knowing, you'd think they were never there, right?" He questioned, begging for me to understand.

"Like they didn't exist?" It came out as a question. He gave a small smile, letting a sad chuckle escape his lips.

"Yes, exactly." He was satisfied to have explained his point across thoroughly, but now I forgot what his main idea was even about.

"So…what does this have to do with anything?" I finally asked after his brief victory. He blushed faintly, as if embarrassed.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. You see, we don't rely on the five senses. Its fact that we can see, _have _seen what you all pass off. That, through eyes that are clouded with the senses, have trouble to see with the absence of essence." The last sentence, sounding more like a quote from a poetic author, had felt like he recited it every day in his head. I let out a breath,

"When you say "we" and "you", what exactly are you referring to?" The question, the one the irked me from the start, boiled over all my other confusions inside me. Hotori took a second to test my face, my expression, before speaking.

"Amu…what would you say, if I told you I were an angel?"

Well, that's not hard to believe. I thought, staring back at him. He was very formal and polite, caring and concerned. He left off a lifted feeling of security and warmth, helping me and taking me in when I needed him the most. I guess he resembled an angel in a way, a more 21st century one.

But staring at Hotori and Kukai, watching their truthful expressions just hit me like a bowling ball. My teeth gritted together.

"What…What are you talking about?" They couldn't be serious, right? It had to be some kind of joke. Kukai stepped in.

"Yeah, now about the project…" He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed for some reason. "It has to do with this whole thing, angel business, you know?" He gave a sheepish smile as my mouth became somewhat of a frown. Hotori took over.

"You believe us, don't you Hinamori-san?" Oh, it was back to the traditional again, huh?

My teeth, clenched together, hurt in a great deal of pain. My hands formed tight fists while my nails dug into my skin and my face was stuck in a pained expression. I released the hold in my mouth.

"You…You honestly think I'm going to believe such SHIT?!" I felt a tiny bit bad for swearing at innocent Hotori, but shook it off. "Really, I'm not stupid. And I know some people take me for granted; but for you to make up such an incredible, wicked lie!" I yelled powerfully now, standing up in enraged fury. My body shook, not able to contain the anger any longer. "I have DREAMS more realistic than this crap! SCREW YOU!" I screamed, stomping my way to the door.

"Hinamori? HINAMORI! Please, even if you don't believe us, please still believe in God. Please don't lose faith."

I stopped, turning my head back to Hotori. He seemed hopeful enough.

"I stopped believing in God," I replied, feeling tears forming into my eyes, and quickly blinking them away, momentarily. "The day my boyfriend was MURDERED!" I screeched, and ran out of the house.

I ran and ran on, until my lungs burned and I couldn't find the strength to keep going. I stopped by the corner of a building to throw up, and then collapsed a few feet away. My breathing increased drastically, and I wasn't able to get oxygen to my lungs fast enough. Yet, in each heart pounding second, I was seeing the images again. The memories flooding back of his face, his smile, his eyes. And each second of it, I could feel myself closer to him, than ever before; and greatly glad for it.

They were wrong. All of them; even myself. I constantly lied, saying it was an accident. An incident that no one knew the truth of or understood my pain. Something I surpressed and buried deep enough into myself that I simply forgot or erased. Something I told myself was okay, to move on; because it was his wish. ONLY because it was his wish.

I let out choked sobs, crying on the cold ground and letting some terrors slip free.

It was true I thought believing was seeing, because all I was seeing now was him. And I remembered exactly what happened that night.

That night, even if it was an accident, an unexplained incident, it still didn't excuse the mistake I made.

Everything was gone, and now I faced off the consequences. I was so stupid to believe in happily ever after. Who gives a crap, anyway?

I continued to lie on the floor, staring up into the clouded, gray sky. Flurries of snowflakes swirled around in the wind and dropped on my cheeks, making me feel even more numb than ever before.

And slowly, ever so slightly, I closed up the wound in my chest. Consciously knowing it would never heal, but lay as a scar forever, in the buried truth of horrors.

**::~0~::**

After many hours of lying useless in the snow, I finally decided it was time to get a grip on myself. I opened my eyes, the muscles tightening in my body before I forced my upper torso up.

Everything was numb on my body. I felt the coldness peel through my coat and jacket, into the fabric of my shirt and ice my skin. It seemed to me that if I had been naked, it wouldn't even have made a difference. I began moving each limb carefully, wondering if this is what frostbite was supposed to be like.

I pulled my legs up now, which felt like heavy cylinders wobbling uselessly with my feet. I stumbled for a moment, realizing the sudden weight felt hard on my body, and re-steadied myself. I tried moving each toe and finger, regaining sensation in each part, before the sensation of ice over took them. I shuddered, my teeth chattering and body shivering in the cold.

I walked into the nearest store, thankful as warm air enveloped me, before my face burned a frozen hot to cool. I stuffed my fingers into my pockets and looked around.

I was back in that sweet smelling candy shop. I found that someone else was working the register today though, and it was more packed than before, considering it was the weekend. I'd probably caught them at their busy hour. I surveyed a few treats, before a face whacked into my own head.

"Ouch!" A feminine voice breathed out. It was oddly familiar as I rubbed my forehead, peeking down at whoever I'd just ran into. A baby face filled my vision.

That same strange girl and her over obsession with candy vigorously rubbed the top of her head, shutting her eyes closed. I took in her rosy, big cheeks and fragile looking skin tone. Her hair wasn't quite as red as I thought, but more of a carrot orange. She soon peeked an eye open, before staring at me in awe.

I felt my face compose into a mask of neutral behavior, before raising an eyebrow dismissively. She gasped and quickly bowed.

"Sorry. I'm just looking for some cookies!" She explained, filled with over excitement. She took in my expression, which hadn't changed much and shrink under my gaze. "I-I didn't MEAN TO!" She yelled on the brink of tears. Her eyes swelled up with water as I sighed, quickly peeking around at the bystanders. They raised their own eyebrows curiously.

"Okay, okay. No need to cry." I tried to calm the girl down, feeling guilty for my cold behavior. She sniffed as the tears still poured out. "Here, um, I'll…by you a candy." I stated slowly, trying to make amends. She eyed me with big, starry eyes before letting a huge smile spread on her face.

"YAY!" She sung into the shop, giving herself a precious look of happiness. I sulked at her happy go lucky phase, and event changing attitudes.

"Right…" I muttered under my breath, sighing again and looking off to the side. Then I turned back to her. "So, what exactly do you want?"

"Um, hmm…" She started, pondering on all the candy. She began to rekindle that familiar overwhelming happiness. "Uh, I…maybe the…" She began flailing her arms. "OH! Let's go look together and pick one out!" She cheered at last, hooking my arm with her own and dragging me off deeper into the shop.

I felt my face flush faintly at all the weird stares we got from other customers. The carrot top didn't even notice at all, sucked into her own world of cuteness and innocence. I tried to look nonchalant and keep composer and dignity of myself, but with this girl, it didn't seem possible.

Still clutching tightly onto my arm, she deliberately pointed to each truffle and bar in the store, asking my opinion on each one. I admitted to her that my sweet tooth wasn't that sweet at all, which she demanded to know why in the first place.

"But, why not! You don't like candy at all?!" She screeched, acting as if I had insulted her in some way. I shook my head.

"I just…haven't really been into the whole 'sweet' thing in a while." Considering that most of the people stopping in were couples, I felt very awkward. How I missed it before, was a mystery to me. Maybe thinking about it brought me more aware of my surroundings. "But I'm fine without it. Candy isn't good to have too much of, you know." I confirmed, questioning her own eating habits. She looked up at me, bewildered, before asking another question.

"Does candy make you feel sick?" She asked, and I couldn't speak for a moment. If only she knew how sick I felt with everything…

"You could say that…" I answered, looking off to the side to avoid her gaze. She spoke anyway.

"I just did." She responded and I turned back to her, watching as giggles escaped her lips. She laughed at her own joke, before I smiled and patted her head. Sometimes, her cuteness was too hard to resist.

"Anyway, my name is Yaya! What's yours?"

"Amu." I stated, compelled to return the name. I was glad we hadn't gone into proper last name terms.

"Well, then, Amu-chi. Welcome to my parents candy store!" It took a second for me to process this, before my brow forward.

"Wait, your parents own this place?" I asked as she nodded, her pig tails swinging with the easy motion. "Then why did you want me to buy you candy? Can't you get some for free?" Isn't that how owners allowed people to get free things?

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you." She stared up at me through light lashes innocently, not shy or self-conscious about her truthful statement. I blushed slightly at the blunt sentence before checking the time. We'd been here for more than an hour.

"I have to go." I replied, checking her face again. She grabbed tighter onto my arm, pouting.

"Promise to come back and visit Yaya." She commanded with big, golden brown eyes. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I couldn't forget a character like you, Yaya." She smiled, delighted by the fact that I said her name and released her hold on me. Then she waved at over and over, probably even when I was out of her eye range.

**::~0~::**

"Amu!" Mom gasped when I walked through the door. She wrapped me in a tight embrace before staring down at me. "Where have you been?!" She demanded, anger starting to rule over her relief.

"Relax, Mom. I don't plan on raising the suicide rate amongst teens." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes and walking to the kitchen. She eyed me.

"Well, if your witty enough to make such comments, then you can explain the call I got from the principal about yesterday." I froze in place, half way to the fridge before turning. I'm sure Saaya was able to get her half of the story down.

"What did you hear?" I asked, stalling for time. Mom crossed her arms and glared behind her oval glasses.

"Exactly what I needed to hear. About you ditching school?" She asked and I felt a bit relieved. Maybe she hadn't heard about the Saaya incident after all.

"It was…nothing. Just…" I didn't know what to say. Of course no excuse would check off in Mom's book for ditching school. This was a lose, lose situation.

Mom sighed and took a seat at her desk, back faced toward me. "Okay, Amu. You tell me exactly what happened later. I need to know the whole story. I know you're a good kid and wouldn't do something like this without some explanation." She stated and for a second I believed my Mom was much more understanding than I thought.

Then she turned back to look at me. "By the way, you're grounded from leaving the house for two weeks."

Or maybe not.

I sighed, nodding, knowing this was a fair punishment for leaving school. I quickly walked up the steps, trying to get a good grip on everything that had happened in all day without losing my complete sanity.

I paused at the door, remembering what happened.

That boy was in my room. Was he still there, waiting? Would he try that on me again? More than ever I wanted to walk back downstairs and stay safe beside my mother, but then she would only suspect something was up. And I couldn't bare my mom to be twisted up in this mess.

I took deep breaths, keeping my heart rate as slow as possible. I struggled not to hyperventilate, keeping my eyes on the golden door knob as my trembling hand grasped it, and turned, slowly opening it as it creaked against the pressure.

I checked inside, seeing the darkness of the room, but no creature of figure standing inside. A little braver I fully opened it and took a step inside, before catching movement on my bed.

My eyes widened and in seconds I switched the light on, heart pounding against my chest as my eyes adjusted.

There, lying carelessly on my bed was that black cat, boring its deep set of sun colored eyes into mine.

**Shelly: Anyone expecting this chapter to turn out this way? I gotta say, I wasn't even able to see the second half of it unfolding until I actually wrote it down. A big shocker, even to myself!**

**Thanks again for the wonderful and insightful reviews.**

**(HOORAY SCREAMERXOXO!!!! XD) **

Especially to those with quotes of the chapter to measure to.

**And again, if you know ANY info on PUBLISHING A BOOK please spare some details to me. In this economy, its amazing that we've survived this long. **

**So, till next chapter!**

**Shelly **


	10. Guidance

Shugo Chara

**Hell's Lingering Kiss**

**ShellyCullen: Chapter ten! Woop!!!**

**Please take your time reading this chapter and then the bottom chat. ;3**

Guidance

_Direct my life's path, Lord. I want to follow You. Please show me the way. Amen._

When I woke up, I was not ready to go back to school.

It was a pain to have to face so many of those teenage girls again, remembering the gossip that was brewing up on Friday. Everyone saw those hickeys on my neck. Well, with the exception of Ms. Oshinge, but that was beside the point; and I refused to hear or rekindle any memory of Tadase or Kukai. I would not make sense in this theory when it didn't even make sense in the first place. Sometimes, common sense is the only thing I can trust anymore.

I had just about gotten used to that weird stray cat, and again it was gone. Each time I left alright with the strange animal or just close to it, it seemed as if it would run away somewhere. Kind of like the way a boyfriend would be.

They want to stay with you because they love you, but if you even mention commitment they run like frightened kittens. Then, when they've had enough, they come crawling back to you to start the cycle all over. It was almost as if I was in a twisted relationship with this random cat. Call it ironic if you will.

I left the bed, no sign of any animal around in my room, and took refuge in the bathroom. I had a quick shower, much to my dislike, and sadly had a lot of time on my hands before school started. Great.

I thought of all the options I had, and decided to show up to school early for a change. Staying at home probably meant having to face Mom and she was already furious enough. Although, the school girls were probably going to end up killing me _without _mercy.

I entered my first period, avoiding all the looks and whispers that took place. Figures everyone was talking. The silent Amu comes back from her depression to have some sex with a new guy. That was probably the headline of my week. Or month.

By lunchtime, I considered ditching again. I got in line, grabbing a water and chips. I wasn't hungry today; I was full and tired of all the back talk.

I couldn't rest in peace for long. Once I got to my table, Saaya returned along with two other girls in my grade. I glared at her as she smirked, dropping her left hand to lay on my tabletop.

"Here you ditched Friday. Could the big, bad Amu not take a little small talk." She laughed and the other girls followed as ordered. I sighed, opening my bottle of water and ignoring Saaya altogether. Annoyance and power filled her twisted face. "What? No comeback? Cat got your tongue?"

The statement didn't anger me, but rather brought my thoughts back to the stray in my room. What did it mean?

Saaya was finally tired of all my cold shoulder. Her mouth curved in anger as she lifted her manicured hand and took a swipe at my face.

Saaya ended up screaming.

I blinked, hardly aware of the scene. Saaya cried out in agony, grasping her own cheek as the girls assisted her. She fell to the floor, her eyes pricking with tears as she forced them open to glare at me. The blood shot color was hard to ignore.

"You…freak!" She screeched, pointing in my direction. Now I knew she wasn't pointing at me, and I hadn't done anything to Saaya. Instead, I saw dirty blonde hair in front of me; Mashiro's petite form standing in front of me.

The monitors finally took notice to the scene congregated in the side of the cafeteria. The teachers pulled Saaya away as well as me and Mashiro. I followed them, confused.

What…had just happened?

**::~0~::**

"She did this to me! She ripped my face off!" Saaya yelled, clutching her hand to her cheek for dear life. That was a bit of a stretch and the nurse knew that. She tried to calm Saaya down.

"Now, please calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean it." She soothed, asking permission to see Saaya's wound. Saaya glared hard at me, already blaming me for her misfortune. She gave the murderous look to bore into my own confused one and lifted her hand to personally show me her scars. I knew she was doing this to make me feel sick both ways.

The cut was deep for fingernails, I had to admit. Three scratch marks starting at her temple down to her chin. They were a bright red, most of it already clotted, and the skin around it was pink and irritated. The nurse examined this and dabbed at the injury with a cotton ball. Saaya winced at the alcohol mixing with her blood and protested again.

"She did this! That little bitch did this!" She yelled.

"Don't use that language." The nurse instructed, though she knew it was a lost cause. I returned to the office, where I was safe from Saaya's outcries.

The principal sat at his desk and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat next to Mashiro, nervous beyond recognition.

I shouldn't be nervous. I reminded myself. I didn't do anything; I was completely innocent. Maybe I'm just nervous for Mashiro.

I shot a quick look at her voice. It was completely smooth as she slumped casually in the chair. I waited, turning back to the man. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Girls, I hope you know better behavior than to start fights." He looked us both over and them at the folders in front of him. "Mashiro, you are a newcomer this year, but I'm sure you know that is unacceptable at any district. This will have great consequences." He looked at me next. "Hinamori. It's your second year; you should be well informed with the system. I know about your case, and although it is most depressing, I can't look passed this."

The man sighed now and eyed us both. We didn't see anything and he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone care to tell me what happened?" I didn't know what to say, partly because I was still confused on the subject. I glanced at Mashiro, who didn't make any move to talk either, as he sighed again. He closed his eyes and re-opened them. "No one wants to talk, huh? All right then. I have no choice. I'm suspending you both."

I decided to confront Mashiro on the topic once we were alone. We left the office without a word said, and once we were out of ear shot, I began.

"What just…is that…why did you?" I couldn't quite find the words I was looking for. Mashiro still wouldn't meet my gaze, and I suddenly wondered if she were deaf or something. I immediately mentally smacked myself for thinking so rudely; but this didn't kill my curiosity.

"What did you…do to her?" I finally got out. Mashiro met my gaze very slowly, and when she did, her eyes brimmed with a sort of fierceness. It was almost as if her earlier anger hadn't died yet. I waited.

"Nothing compared to what I could have." She answered, and for the first time I heard her voice. It seemed to come from somewhere deep inside her, sounding much closer to woman than to child, much as she looked. Mashiro left then, disappearing off campus. I stood, puzzled.

I needed answers.

**::~0~::**

I got home early, seeing that mom was nowhere insight. I headed to my room, hoping that somewhere there I would be able to decipher everything that was going on.

Tadase had said he was an angel. Kukai mentioned a sort of project. Mashiro had pretty much clawed one of my high school enemies, and Ikuto had been close to raping me a few days ago.

I couldn't ignore these intense events like I was doing with the incident. The accident may have been done and over with, but these new occurrences were just beginning.

I ran to my room, opening the door and froze at the scene. Ikuto laid on my bed casually, in a position that was the perfect angle in seeing me come through the door. It was as if he had been waiting on my return. He smirked at my expression and slowly sat upright as I struggled to find my legs.

"Welcome home." His voice whispered, tempting me to take a seat by him. I stood my ground, but mostly because I was too weak to find my legs. I grabbed the doorknob for support and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, trying to keep hold of myself. The room felt like it was spinning. Ikuto shrugged, much more relaxed and at ease than I was.

"You." He answered simply and the word had my spine tingling with fear. He seemed wildly amused by my reaction as I swallowed. At this point I had to many questions building inside me and I wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"Why?" I asked, just to humor myself. I probably couldn't expect an honest answer from him anyway. He shifted positions, now standing and towering my height by all means, as he ruffled his hair.

"A questions as good as its answer, is it not?" Was all the reply I got. Though, now I couldn't make sense of anything. I gripped the handle, nervous, scared.

"What…happened last time?" I forced the words to come out through clenched teeth. He knew exactly what I was referring to as he mused over this, and looked at me at last.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Ikuto answered bluntly, taking his steps toward me. I backed up. The strange feeling of fear and guilt mixed into me as I cowardly shrunk before him. He came to me, despite my fear, and grasped my face in his hands.

The sensation froze my entire body as I gasped and shook violently in his hold. My hands were a clammy cold as my body reacted to his touch. I was terrified of what he would do; yet I was strangely tempted to touch him back.

His face lowered to my own, his head resting against mine, and his lips close enough to just barely brush against my own. I continued to shake until my teeth clattered with enough force to rattle my brain. He smiled as his eyes danced in a firey light.

"Are you so moved by my intensity you can't keep yourself steady?" He asked at last, and with each word his lips brushed mine more. For every movement I felt his breath blow into my mouth and tremble my own lips. He chuckled and released my face. "So vulnerable." He mumbled, walking toward my desk in the corner. I stood still; not sure if stunned or enchanted where the right words for what just happened. Ikuto picked up a pencil on my desk and examined it closely.

"I have to admit, I haven't given them much credit." He muttered, placing the utensil back down. I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear or not, but I asked anyway.

"Who are they? And what are you talking about?" I demanded, searching for the answers I seeked. He smiled at me then, a smile that revealed no secrets, and took a seat on my bed. I fumbled with anger.

"Why can't you just tell me what you know?! Rather than keep everything a big secret?!" I demanded, my patience for everything that happened crumbling at a final blow. He watched me long and hard, before a smirk appeared.

"What's the fun in just telling you?" He questioned as my anger subsided. "It's all just a game." He told me, standing and heading to the balcony. "It's all just a big game, Amu." He stated again and perched on the balcony railing. Than he jumped out and disappeared. I ran to the railing.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, peering over the ledge. Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. Whether the 20 feet crash had stopped him at the spot or the rushing cars had driven him away, it was clear he was gone. I was starting to believe anything was possible with him. I sighed.

"Damnit!" I yelled, frustrated. I was getting more questions than answers. The new people I confided in were either crazy or got a kick out a sick jokes, because something was obviously wrong with each of them.

Scattered with thoughts, I searched my room for a notebook and pencil. I found the items and turned the table lamp on the desk. It flickered for a moment as I took a seat and tried to think through the strange encounters.

I thought back to seeing Kukai. The first time was at the park, where he was skateboarding. He was obviously friendly, and even formal in his greeting. Then at his apartment he noticed my hickeys and looked at then closely, and then mentioned a project. Angel business?

I shook my head. It had to be a joke. There was no such thing as angels; and God was definitely out of the question.

But what about Hotori-kun? He spoke so passionately about his beliefs in God and angels. He was so mature, so sure of everything; but everything was still a big stretch. Angels?

I took a deep breath and forced myself to keep thinking. Utau. She was also kind and formal as the rest had been. She found me when I had ditched that day, and was sharing a hotel with Kukai?

It suddenly occurred to me that neither had mentioned anything about a home or family, and this was surely suspicious.

Then there was Rima and Yaya. Yaya was just a kid though; she couldn't possibly have anything to do with this, right? Although, Rima looked like an innocent teen enough, until she took a lash at Saaya. Why did she do that? And how did she get such a sharp, distinct mark on her face?

What did this all mean? Was everyone connected somehow? What had Ikuto known? And exactly, how does this all pull together with me?

**Shelly: Rima's got a violent side. Lol. I liked how this chapter went, though I'm a little uneasy about how I ended it.**

**Again, thank you to all supportive reviews! I love you!!!! ^-^**

**And, if you have time, can you tell me ONCE AGAIN what you think is happening? Always good to check up on myself and make sure it's going smoothly! More SUMMARIES on what you think is going in the story helps more then you could know!**

**Thank you again! Xie xie.**

**Shelly**


	11. Notice

Dear fans.

I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I have not been able to keep up with all my stories, but I haven't done this on purpose. I'm 17 now. I don't have as much time to goof off and write without worry. There is too much going on in my life and much more to come. I have to take my responsibilities seriously and updating every single story I've started on fanfiction does not fit into that plan. The reason I've kept the stories up is so everyone can enjoy a little amuto bliss, but I understand it's unfair to find a story you love and realize it isn't completed and may never be.

If anyone is interested, I am willing to let certain stories be continued by fans. If anyone wants to write for **Hot n Cold or Crooks Babes and Bullets, **I willing gladly hand them over, though I _do_ expect rights for the plot and start of the story. Send me a message if you would like to write for any of them. My other books will be kept under my name and I will attempt to finish them unless something should come up.

**Flutter - Continued by Lee Loves KH Forever**

**My So Called Brother - Continued by thexlittlexlisa**

**Angel of Darkness - Continued by Pine Straw**

**The Babysitter - Continued by ChuluSempai18**

**The Kidnapper- Continued by Jemstone6259**

**Hell's Linger Kiss - Continued by cuppycakelol  
**

I hope you all understand.

Shelly


End file.
